On The Face Of It
by EternalSnow and Monsoonmyth
Summary: One is chasing dreams while the other is trying to escape from the past. Does a person' s backstory define who they are? And who is that blonde Woo Bin is with? A story that focuses on those who weren't given much role in the show.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- We do not own Boys Before Flowers or any of its characters.

Woo Bin made his way to the dusty crowded bus-stop of Macau. He hated it. The waiting, the constant pushing as people tried to be the first to board, and most of all the noise. He hated every bit of it. However, as the future head of the mafia, it was important for him to understand the lives of the ordinary people. With that in mind, he boarded the bus. Even though living an entire day as a commoner was taxing, there were parts of it he enjoyed: like observing the people around him. Commoners were fascinating. On his left side sat a highly dolled up old lady. Dressed from top to bottom in pink, she was quite a sight. Before he could dwell on this further, the sound of an object hitting the ground caught his attention. Being the gentleman he was, he reached to pick up the fallen iPod. The song on display, "my gym partner is a monkey", made him switch his attention to the owner of the iPod instead.

"That's a rather interesting song you were playing"

"One of my favorites", she smiled mischievously as she seated herself beside him.

And so began the weirdest encounter in Woo Bin's life. Soon enough the conversation moved to other things: dogs, the pink lady, unicorns and finally stopped at a bet. The last thing you would want to do is bet with the future head of a mafia, especially, with Song Woo Bin. He was sure that the couple seated in front of them was dating, but she insisted that they were siblings.

"Look at the way they are seated, hardly any distance between them. That is the mark of a couple."

On hearing this, she closed the distance between, leaned in close, and whispered: "oh look, we're dating now."

"Very funny".

"Siblings can also sit close together. But couples, hold hands, cuddle, and stare at each other a lot." We then took a peak to see if they were staring at each other. They weren't. They were, however, now eyeing Woo Bin and his seatmate suspiciously.

"Is there anything wrong, sir", the man asked.

Woo Bin was saved from answering by the bus coming to a halt. Both he and his seatmate ran for the exit.

All that observing had made them hungry. So they decided to go for lunch. During the entire meal, Woo Bin couldn't take his eyes off the girl. For one small person, she sure ate a lot. She ate her soup. His soup. The neighbors' soup.

"I' m Ha Jae Kyung, by the way", she said after finishing her third bowl of soup.

"Song Woo Bin" .

He couldn't believe that he had spent two hours with a pretty girl without even asking her name or without hitting on her. But then again, most of today was unbelievable, he thought, as he reached for his wallet. Jae Kyung looked at him, as if she was about to say something, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Excuse me"

The phone call was from Yi Jung, his best friend, who was mumbling something incomprehensible on the other line.

"Yi Jung, slow down. What did you do this time?"

"Gu Jun Pyo"

Gu Jun Pyo, the reason for most of the hysteria in the group.

"He has completely lost it! He has been calling Jan Di and hanging up for the past 20 minutes! It's crazy. We need to do something about this!"

The fun time was over. Now it was the time for the F4 emergency meeting. Woo Bin hated having important meetings over the phone, but it didn't look like he had choice. The Gu Jun Pyo problem was increasing by the minute. It was time they put an end to it.

The F4 lounge was in utter chaos today. Gu Jun Pyo had always been crazy but this time his actions had even worried Yi Jung. They had let this Jan Di thing get too far. In the beginning watching Gu Jun Pyo go bananas over a girl was amusing but now it had the potential of causing serious harm.

"We have to talk to Jun Pyo", advised Woo Bin through the phone.

(Yi Jung's phone was on speaker)

"But you know Jun Pyo. The chances of him listening are slim" Ji Hoo added.

As sad as it was, Yi Jung couldn't help but agree. When it came to romance, Jun Pyo was highly unreasonable. Actually, he was like that with most things. Jun Pyo was known for his money, power and good looks, not for his rationality.

"Perhaps we should speak to Jan Di", Ji Hoo suggested.

"It would be weird. Try influencing Jan Di through one of her friends", advised Woo Bin.

"Going by Yi Jung's skills with women, I think we should send him to talk to that friend she has, the one from the porridge shop," added Ji Hoo.

It was not that Yi Jung did not see the validity of this argument, but he hated the idea of trying to reason with a stranger. Flirting with a girl he could manage without problem but this involved serious conversation, something he was not so sure he was good at. Reluctantly, he hung up the phone, picked up his coat and made his way for the door. However, before he could step out of the Lounge, he was stopped by a rather hysterical Jan Di. She looked like she had run a marathon.

"Where is Woo Bin. Is he alright?" she said while panting

"He is in Macau and he is fine. What happened?" Ji Hoo asked.

"I got 23 miss calls from Gu Jun Pyo. I thought something terrible had happened. Everything is okay, right?"

"All is fine. Jun Pyo has just lost it", Yi Jung commented while making his way past her.

It was time to get it over with. Yi Jung was not familiar with this part of town. But then again, he never really went anywhere but the posh areas. After a little wandering around, he found the porridge shop. It was not as shabby as Jun Pyo had described, in fact, it looked rather cozy. Then again, Jun Pyo was not known for his descriptive skills either.

"Does Geum Jan Di work here?" he asked once he had entered.

"Yes, but she is not here right now. Do you want me to take a message?" A rather beautiful girl asked.

"Are you her friend?"

"Yes. Since kindergarten."

"Come with me", he said while dragging her to his car.

She eyed him suspiciously, but came in after him after some hesitation.

"I'm saying this for the sake of Jan Di. This kind of thing is important to girls. You should warn her."

"You think you can manipulate anyone with that expression don't you. Well, you tried it on the wrong person. It is not your concern for Jan Di that has brought you here but your belief that a commoner is not good enough for your precious Gu Jun Pyo," she smirked.

"Well… that's not how I would phrase it…"

"But that is the gist of it. Rest assured, Jan Di has no intention of climbing that tree."

"Hey, listen", he said while taking her hand in his, and flashing her the most charming smile he could muster.

She retracted her hand and said, "Don't flatter yourself; you're not that good looking."

With that said, she walked off, leaving behind a highly startled Yi Jung.

As Woo Bin entered the F4 lounge, he was greeted by the sight of a mumbling Yi Jung, who was inspecting himself in front of the mirror.

"She called me UGLY! Am I ugly! Am I? Am I?"

"Is not that your plight doesn't wound my soul, but I just got back from Macau and I'm tired.

Woo Bin made his way past him and crashed on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- We're sorry for making you wait so much. Both of us had exams, but then we were like its Valentine's Day, we need to do this.(We were going to post this on valentine's day but due to internet problems couldn't sorry. Its monsoonmyth's fault. It's good that this story has two authors lol). That's why we made an extra-long chapter. Thank you for bearing with us.**

**Belated Happy Valentine's Day, and please review (SoEul will be very happy :))**

**Chapter 2**

There was tension in the air of the F4 lounge. With each passing minute, Woo Bin was becoming more frustrated. His friends were amongst the people he loved the most in the world but at times, the inner normal person in him wanted to clunk their heads against the wall.

"Did she actually say that, Yi Jeong.

"Yes".

"You mean to say that she used the term ugly"

"It meant the same thing!"

"Yi Jeong, we will talk about your obsession with your looks later. Right now we should focus on Jun Pyo".

Both of us shifted our attention towards Jun Pyo, who seemed to be busy with his thoughts. That was very odd, because if you knew Jun Pyo, you would also know that he doesn't really think that much and when he does, you should be worried.

"Jun Pyo, want to play a game of pool" said Yi Jeong.

There was no answer.

"Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong's planning to dye his hair pink, any thoughts?"

That statement woke Ji Hoo up who according to Woo Bin, had been napping for the past eight years, but it did not earn them a reply from Jun Pyo.

" Jun Pyo, Jan Di's here". I told him so that he would give some response. This made him look towards the door but to his disappointment, she wasn't. He finally decided to let us know what was troubling him.

" There is something I need to do but I can't think of a way to make it happen"

"Sounds believable. Go on " said Woo Bin.

"I want to bring Jan Di to New Caledonia, but she probably won't agree. I can't think of a way to get her there".

Woo Bin took a deep breath and after giving it a lot of thought he came up with a solution.

"Generally I would not go with this technique but I think we should give it a shot. We could perform the DAGAWU attack".

To normal ears, that phrase would sound scary and maybe even a little weird. However, the F4 were not even close to normal. When you have known your friends for almost your entire life, a connection develops between you. All of them knew exactly what Woo Bin was taking about.

"DAGAWU attack! Are you sure this is the right time to use that"exclaimed Yi Jeong.

"Woo Bin , bro, The Drag A Girl Anywhere With You is for emergencies only !"

After hearing that statement, Woo Bin directed Yi Jeong's gaze towards Jun Pyo after which it was decided that considering Jun Pyo's current behaviour, this had to be done.

..end scene..

He ran his fingers through every curve marveling at the smooth texture. He couldn't believe that she was in front of his eyes. He could look at her as long as he wanted . He was making mental notes of her appearance like how graceful the slope of her neck was. Every perfect curve was teasing him. Her lips were perfectly shaped. They were not too thin and not too broad. Just then, reality hit him in the face. Being able to claim her as his own would not be easy. He would have to pay a price, something of very high value.

"Hello Lover Boy"

"What do you want?"

"You know the rules. If you want that beauty back, you need to do as your told."

"Or else? "

"Do you really want to take the risk?"

"You wouldn't hurt her".

"Come on bro...just this time please..."

"Fine Jun Pyo but remember the deal, you give me Clarrise back."

"I know, I remember the deal"

"And you throw in the Chinese vase I always wanted".

"Fine!"

Clarrise was amongst Yi Jeong's best work. She was one of those ideas that just come to your mind at a time you least expect. No matter how much the F4 teased Yi Jeong for his obsession with her, they always knew where to draw the line. They would never admit it in front of Yi Jeong, because he's already crazy about her, but she was worth all those praises. Yi Jeong found Clarrise in one of his darkest days, when he was tired of his life. His mother was threatening to commit suicide again and it seemed as if all attempts to stop her were in vain. Luckily that day Il Hyun came, and upon seeing both her sons begging her to stay with them ,she decided to not kill herself or to at least postpone her demise. However, since then Yi Jeong was always afraid. There had been many times when his mother had attempted suicide but she had never gotten this close to actually doing it. If it weren't for Il Hyun something terrible could have happened. Il Hyun had left the house a long time ago. He would come whenever things got serious and then he would vanish into thin air again. Yi Jeong was very close to his brother, and since he left, Yi Jeong promised himself that he would never let his loved ones leave. Il hyun was a decent potter as well, but Yi Jeong was going to inherit the museum and represent the So name in the world of pottery. According to their father, Yi Jeong resembled him the most. When he said that, he always meant it as a compliment; but to Yi Jeong, It always meant much more.

His pottery was with him through thick and thin, that's why one couldn't blame Yi Jeong for his irrational obsession with all his works. Like all the other times, that day, after Yi jeong came back from the hospital, he drowned himself in pottery. As a result, Clarrise was made. To ordinary eyes, she was a beautiful and extremely well made piece. To Yi Jeong, she represented hope; hope that in the end, everything would be alright. The F4 knew how important she was to him, at least for the most part. Jun Pyo did not have any cruel intentions when he took that pot from Yi Jeong. He just thought that he could use it if he ever needed Yi Jeong's help. Jun Pyo never did anything out of cunningness, he had a pure heart. Although he had difficulty reading hidden emotions, he made up for it with his adorable ideas.

All this commotion disturbed Ji Hoo's sleep. Ji Hoo was rarely awake, but when he was, you should make sure that you listen to him.

"You know that you people look like a bunch of drunkards right? Yi Jeong, stop naming your pots. It's really creepy."

"Clarrise isn't just any pot. She's one of the best. Look at the texture. It is smooth, graceful and uniform yet at the same time not too dull or boring. Look how nicely shaped her lips are giving her an elegant yet not extremely flashy look. The engravings give her an ancient look but the color brings out the contemporary part of her."

"Of course, not creepy at all". Ji Hoo replied with a smirk.

"Say what you want but Clarrise is one of my best works and any other potter would agree with me. Anyways, I'm off. See you guys later".

..end scene..

Yi Jeong took one last look at his reflection in his rear view mirror before heading towards the porridge shop. He had worn one of his best suits and spent an hour styling his hair. He wanted to make sure that even the slightest idea of him being ugly escapes from that girl's mind. Looks were important to Yi Jeong, no matter how childish Woo Bin thought he was being.

That girl seemed to be busy arranging the utensils on her tray. He decided to wait a while before making his presence known.

"May I have a few minutes of your time" he hopefully asked. She didn't seem angry, which was a good sign. Remembering their last encounter, he thought that she would throw one of the bowls at him. To his surprise, she simply smiled and nodded in response. She had a nice smile, the kind that gives you a warm feeling like having hot coco near the fireplace on a cold winter's night. He hadn't realized that he was smiling like an idiot for no reason ,until he caught her looking at him like he was poorly dressed. To save his reputation he decided to compliment the shop.

"You've got nice food". It sounded normal in his head until he realized that he has never eaten here, and being a waitress she probably knows that. He mentally cursed himself. Luckily, she didn't read too much into his comment. After she was done, she came to hear him out.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she kindly asked.

"First of all, I would like to apologize for last time. I was just concerned about my friend as things could get complicated. Their lives are very different; but Jan Di's a great girl and I can understand why Jun Pyo's crazy about her. Apart from that, I also have a favor to ask". She nodded, and he took that as a sign to continue.

"Jun Pyo wants to take Jan Di on a trip to New Caledonia, and he was wondering if you could accompany us. It's a beautiful place and if you're there Jan Di won't get lonely and she'll probably feel more comfortable".

She took a while to process what he said. He stood there patiently as Ji Hoo had told him that for commoners, running off to random places was not part of their casual routines. She gave it some thought and after a while she seemed to have arrived at a decision.

"Before I say anything, can I ask that why couldn't Jun Pyo sunbae come here himself?"

"Trust me, you would not want him to be here" i told her keeping Jun Pyo's people skills in mind. Apparently that explanation wasn't enough.

"You see, he really wants Jan Di to come and he thought that if he went, he might screw things up. Not that I couldn't. I mean ...um...he has my pot, and he said that he would return it if I do this for him. Please, consider it. It's a nice place and I really think that you would have fun".

She seemed to be in deep thought; maybe she was amused by the fact that I was practically begging her. I couldn't exactly tell what she was thinking about.

"Okay, I'll come. Jan Di deserves a vacation and I know Jun Pyo sunbae is a good guy."

"Good, the plane leaves in an hour that gives us enough time to get there. I'll tell Woo Bin to inform your parents along with Jan Di's. We'll be back by the end of the day or at least by tomorrow morning" With that said, I dragged her to my car. She informed her boss on the way out. Who didn't seem too happy about it but didn't refuse either.

The flight was almost peaceful. Jan Di was yelling at Jun Pyo for dragging her here. Woo Bin was drooling against the window while Jan Di's friend was reading a book. Ji Hoo surprisingly wasn't sleeping. He was focused on tuning his violin.

When we finally reached there, Yi Jeong contemplated leaving Woo Bin on the plane since he knew that Woo Bin would probably start annoying him soon, but Ji Hoo woke him up.

As soon as we got off, Jun Pyo dragged Jan Di towards the stores. Woo Bin went towards the ladies who came to greet him. Ji Hoo seemed to be looking for a shady tree to sleep under. So, Yi Jeong decided to stay with Jan Di's friend. After all, he was the one who brought her here.

She didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was alone. She roamed around the island, enjoying the view, until she settled for watching the waves. She finally noticed that he was there, making him wonder if she was too busy exploring or did his looks not catch her eye.

"Water really calms me. There's some mystery about it that I find very interesting. It's serene and pleasant but has the ability to turn into a storm". Yi Jeong simply smiled at her observation.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" She asked, striking up conversation.

"Since second grade". Yi Jeong replied, smiling at the memory.

She listened with interest, so he started to elaborate.

"We went to this camp when we were in second grade. I still remember it clearly. I was making a pot, when this kid came and smashed it. Don't make that shocked expression, that kid's not one of us." I laughed at her assumption.

"His name was Gong Suk, I think. I was just getting started with pottery during that time and I was very excited. So I started crying and just then I noticed that a kid started beating Gong Suk. When he was done, he came towards me and said the first word he had said to me since we met- Wuss. That kid, was Woo Bin".

While he was telling her the story, Yi Jeong had decided to paint Woo Bin's nails and doll him up while he was sleeping. They both had to agree that he actually looked pretty. Strange as it may be, the actual Woo Bin might have actually fallen for the female version of himself. Ga Eul watched him with fascination. Maybe she was amazed by his makeup skills. Yi Jeong did the finishing touches on Woo Bin's eye shadow before he continued with his story.

"All this noise disturbed my roommate's sleep who hit all three of us with rolled up paper. Of course,he didn't want to hurt us but he was definitely annoyed since we ruined his nap. That boy as you can probably guess was Ji Hoo. We all got in trouble and were given detention. There we met Jun Pyo, who was going through his Tom Sawyer phase and was trying to convince us to follow his escape plan".

"Why did Jun Pyo sunbae get detention" she asked while she laughed.

"You'll find out,I'm getting there. According to him, we should try escaping by building a tunnel using spoons and forks that he was carrying. He was very interested in becoming a bad-ass those days so he decided to take advice from Woo Bin who was a natural. Eventually, the teacher found out that he was not actually given detention and he was still there for some reason so she sent him away. We became closer during the camp activities and that's how we became friends. So, how did you meet the Great Geum Jan Di".

He could tell that she had a great story to tell, as her face suddenly lit up and she started smiling.

"Well, this took place when we were in kindergarten. A boy probably eight or nine years old, was trying to steal apples from Jan Di's garden. He had climbed over the fence and was throwing rocks at the apples so that some would fall. This is how she tells the story; I wasn't actually present when that happened. Jan Di, being the girl she is, chased him down the street. In the process of trying to catch up with a nine year old, her running got a little out of control. As a result, she bumped into an old lady ruining all her cookies. As punishment, her mother told Jan Di that she must apologize and help the lady make a new batch. Jan Di was having trouble with helping make the cookies but her mother told the lady to not feel sorry for her and to be strict so this sort of thing doesn't happen in the future. That's where I come in. That old lady, whose cookies were ruined, was my grandmother. I was always interested in cooking so I helped Jan Di out. As you know she's a very jolly and friendly person. That's how we became friends. She lived nearby so we could often visit and play. We even went to the same schools up until she moved to Shinwa. All throughout our school days Jan Di has been my bodyguard. She scared off majority of the guys who approached me. I remember this one time in fifth grade, when this boy gave me a flower. He picked it out of the school ground and the mud was making me sneeze. I don't know what she exactly did but that was the last boy in fifth grade that went after me".

"Poor you" said Yi Jeong as they all knew what Jan Di was capable of.

"Actually, it kept all the freaks away and that way, I knew that the guys, who did approach me, were brave. I mean, approaching me meant having to face Jan Di first".

"You should have been there to witness what we had to go through while growing up".

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"As we grew up, Ji Hoo got interested in music, Woo Bin in martial arts while I was still into pottery. Jun Pyo, on the other hand, was going through his Edgar Allen Poe phase. During that time, Woo Bin and I had started to discover girls, while Jun Pyo had started scaring them off by reciting poems on death, war, and, destruction ".

Yi Jeong was about to curl Woo Bin's eyelashes but just then Jun Pyo called all of us for what he called "bonding time". We decided to go for horseback riding. The horses didn't seem to like Jun Pyo much and Jan Di found that to be very funny. Ji Hoo's horse was resting right next to him. Woo Bin thought that running away with the horse's food was more fun. All of the girls passing by were giving him strange looks, unaware of the reason he took that as a compliment. Jan Di's friend was having trouble getting on, so Yi Jeong helped her.

"Thank you, Yi Jeong sunbae, right?" she asked making sure that she got my name right.

"Call me Yi Jeong, and you want me to address you as?" I asked so she'd tell me her name, which turned out to be Ga Eul.

"All of you guys seem to have very strict parents. I mean, pottery lessons since the age of six!"

"I never minded that. I love pottery. Watching how your hands turn dirt into something so magnificent is a feeling indescribable. Pottery has been with me through thick and thin. It is something I could lean on, no matter what life throws at me".

Her grin widened as she heard me talk about pottery. This was the first time that she actually looked impressed.

"Your passion for your work is really inspiring".

Girls had always complimented Yi Jeong for his looks. Those who understood art, complemented the beauty of his work. This was the first time that anyone had praised him for the devotion he had towards his work. It felt nice, different but nice.

We were all tired by the time we got back from horseback riding and sightseeing so we decided to head back home. I was going to wake up Ji Hoo and tell him that it was time to go until I felt someone's hand on my shoulder which turned out to be Ga Eul's.

She seemed to be hesitating but I could tell that she wanted to say something so I urged her to go on.

"Yi Jeong, I have a favor to ask for"

**What do you think Ga Eul is going to ask for? Will Yi Jeong be able to give that to her?**

**Tell us your guesses in the reviews.**

**And Stay Awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You to male1248, songofthemoon, Isha, Patricia Bustos, xyz and all those guest reviewers for reviewing. Special thanks to mamiyetty and cookiebee who reviewed for both chapters. Thank you guest who reviewed for chapter two, we don't know if you're the same guest who reviewed in chapter one.

**_oOo_**

"So typical of you, only thinking of yourself."

"What do you plan to do, keep him away from me forever!"

"One can dream, right? I can't believe you would expect me to go ahead with your madness after everything"

"We didn't spent time together last New Year's, last Christmas, nor his last birthday , or the year before that, or the year before that… I have missed so much. Can you even remember the last time we got to spend proper time together? "

"And why do you think that is?"

"Say it, just say it!"

"I'm sick and tired of this!" said Woo Bin, while he slammed the door behind him.

**_oOo_**

Woo Bin was not in a good mood. Today's fight was still playing in his mind. Even alcohol didn't seem to have its usual soothing affect. He needed human contact. Strangely, the name that came to his mind, the name that made his lips curve into a smile, was not of the F4 members, but of his new found friend, Jae Kyung. He remembered that she came back from Macau a week ago. She was by far the jolliest person he could think of. Like the taste of exotic imported scotch, she always succeeded in distracting him from the pandemonium that was his life. He sent her a message and then awaited her reply. Patience did not come naturally to the F4. He eventually settled on sending his men to look for her. After an hour or so, the highly cross looking heiress appeared in front of him.

"Woo Bin I was making breakfast. It was not an emergency situation. Your men were unnecessary."

Woo Bin tried his best to hide his smile. Anger brought out the sexy fiery side of Jae Kyung. It was endearing.

Since she hadn't had her breakfast, Woo Bin took her to his favorite place, a small diner near the F4 lounge, to eat. After eating a meal that could have fed three people, she turned to Woo Bin and asked, "Bad day? You seem kinda pissed."

He tried to force a smile, but Jae Kyung saw right through it. After all, everyone's not like Jun Pyo. "It's not important," sighed Woo Bin.

"I know what would cheer you up," Jae Kyung declared while grinning mischievously.

**_oOo_**

"This is an awfully high wall," Woo Bin commented.

"Let me climb on top of you. Don't look at me as if I asked for both your kidneys. Anyways I'm lighter" Jae Kyung defended.

After a wrestle with his sense of self preservation, Woo Bin let the gentleman inside him win. He bent down to allow her to climb on his shoulder. She was not heavy but fidgeted a lot and in the process managed to claw her shoes inside his shoulder. In her attempt to lighten up his mood Jae Kyung dragged him with her to play her favorite game 'You turn my world around'. The plan was to sneak into people's houses and invert as many of their belongings as possible. So here they were, in front of Ji Hoo's house, the first victim of their game.

"Young master Song, what are you doing?" asked one of the security guards.

"We came to see Ji Hoo,"

The security guard looked as if he wanted to comment on that, but decided to stay mum and so they ended up entering through the gate.

Ji Hoo, to nobody's surprise, was in deep slumber. Without any trouble whatsoever, we managed to invert all small objects in the room and leave the house without any hindrance.

"Next step: Jun Pyo," Woo Bin exclaimed with glee.

Jun Pyo's security guards were a lot less friendly than Ji Hoo's. Luckily, Woo Bin had a well thought out plan. He took out his copy of Jun Pyo's key.

"Jun Pyo gave you a key."

"No," said Woo Bin nonchalantly.

They sneaked into Jun Pyo's room. They found him curled into a ball on the edge of his bed. He seemed to be watching a sappy romantic movie. The kind Woo Bin imagined Yi Jeong to watch before bedtime. They tip-toed into his room as stealthily as they could.

"He is watching 'Sixteen candles,' Jae Kyung informed

That meant nothing to Woo Bin.

It was evident that inverting objects in Jun Pyo's room undetected was impossible. They settled for the living room instead. The living room was an artist's heaven. It was filled with pictures, antique furniture and several showpieces. A particularly interesting vase caught Woo Bin's attention. It looked like something that was picked up from Yi Jeong's studio. Considering that this was Jun Pyo's place, it might have been. In his excitement he accidently tripped over the miniature version of the Eifel tower.

The sound of approaching footsteps alerted the duo to trouble. Within no time they securely hid themselves behind the sofa. A fraction of a minute later a startled looking Jun Pyo entered.

"Who is it," Jun Pyo asked in his best commanding voice.

"The ghooooost of the attic," Woo Bin declared while Jae Kyung made howling noises.

Jun Pyo tightened his grip on his bat and made his way across the room. To a stranger, Jun Pyo looked fearless but Woo bin was his childhood friend and hence knew it was all a pretense.

"He will eventually see us," warned Jae Kyung.

After giving it some thought, an idea came to Woo Bin. He picked up his cell and called Jun Pyo.

"Woo Bin, The ghost of the attic has come to haunt me," screamed Jun Pyo on the other line.

"Don't worry, I'm coming. Lock yourself in your bedroom until I arrive."

As soon as the Shinwa heir was gone they left the same way they came, and finally, after the chance of being overheard was nil, Woo Bin burst into hysterical laughter, the fight from this morning completely forgotten.

"Next stop: Yi Jeong", he said between barely controllable laughter.

They made their way to the wuss's studio. They were about to go in but they were halted by a woman's voice.

"Am I applying too much pressure?" the voice asked.

"Oooh, he has company. This would be fun," Woo Bin said mischievously.

He lightly guided Jae Kyung to the window behind the studio. This was too much fun to miss.

"Why are you so surprised? Yi Jeong doesn't seem like the kind of guy who has never dated anyone. "

"He never brings his girls to the studio. This place is as sacred as a church to him," Woo Bin replied, while trying to take a peep at the girl.

She had her back towards him. All he could tell was that she had a nice figure.

"You need to slow down. Speed hinders the enjoyment," said Yi Jeong's voice.

On hearing this Woo Bin and Jae Kyung exchanged a look. Each word drew Woo Bin more into the mystery. What was going on in there? They pressed themselves closer to the glass in the hope to hear things more clearly.

"Yes, glide your hands like this, very good"

Suddenly, to Woo Bin's horror, Yi Jeong turned towards the window. The duo ducked, but in vain.

"Let me tell you about the time Woo Bin got rejected by a girl," said Yi Jeong with glee.

"He knows we are here, let's go,"

"But I want to hear the story," protested Jae Kyung.

It took some convincing to get Jae Kyung to leave their hiding spot, but eventually Woo Bin was able to bribe her with fish cakes. She ate a lot for such a skinny person.

**_oOo_**

Yi Jeong sat in his studio waiting for Ga Eul to arrive, their last conversation playing on his mind.

**_oOo_FLASHBACK_oOo_**

"Yi Jeong can you do me a favor?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jeong nodded in reply.

"Could you teach me pottery?"

Perhaps she read his puzzled expression for she went on: "Your love for the art is inspiring. I would love to be taught pottery by someone like you."

Yi Jeong tried his best not to blush at her complement.

"Have you always wanted to learn pottery?"

At his question, she became thoughtful, as if contemplating how much to tell him. After much consideration, she replied: "First promise that you'll teach me."

He was taken aback by her secrecy but at the same time the wheels of curiosity had begun churning in his mind. He decided to give teaching a try.

**_oOo_END FLASHBACK_oOo_**

It was not very usual of the potter to get that request from women, but then again, nothing with Ga Eul so far had been usual. Pottery was something that came naturally to Yi Jeong. He was unsure how to help another learn this skill. But then again, he would never want to deny anyone the joy of experiencing the magic the human hand was capable of. He was caught up in his web of thoughts that he did not notice the girl standing at the door."

"Come in, please," he said.

She came in with a highly amazed expression. She spent ten minutes looking at all the pots and bowls on display. Her admiration of his work made Yi Jeong beam with pride. His studio was any potter's heaven. After he thought she had been given enough time to admire and appreciate the beauty of this place, he brought her clay and a wheel. He then placed himself on the bench in front of her and continued to stare at her, expecting an explanation.

She heaved a deep sigh, and then began: "I have always known how my life would end up. I would get a regular education and then, like my mom, I too would spend my days looking after my husband and our children. Before I surrender to what fate has in store, there are certain dreams I want fulfilled, and learning a skill is one of them."

"I get what you're saying but…I'm still confused."

On hearing this, she dived into her pocket and took out a folded piece of paper and handed it over to him. He carefully opened it, trying his best not to crease it. It was a list of sort. The first two items was crossed off and learn a skill was the third item.

"These are the list of twenty things I want to do, before I accept the future decided for me."

"The first two items, work on a flaw and horseback riding are crossed off. What was the flaw?"

"I was very clumsy. If the girl I was a year back had walked in here, at least two of your bowls would have been smashed," she said with a laugh. Yi Jeong flinched in pain at the thought of his precious bowls being broken. After regaining his composure, he said: "I never took you to be the clumsy type. Did you do horseback riding in Caledonia?"

She nodded in response. Now that his curiosity had been quenched, they began with the lesson. Yi Jeong thought it was too early to work on the wheel, so he let her just mold clay.

"Am I applying too much pressure?"

He nodded in response and then adjusted her hand. With his fingers on top of hers, they began to mold clay. It felt kind of strange; this was the first time he was holding a girl's hand for a strictly professional reason.

"You need to slow down. Speed hinders the enjoyment."

I watched her work. She was trying her best to not distort the shape. She was not bad for a beginner.

"Yes, glide your hands like this, very good."

"Yi Jeong did you hear that. It's coming from the window?"

On hearing this, Yi Jeong turned to the window to see Woo Bin peeping at him. That boy never learns. His unhealthy need to meddle into others business would get him in trouble someday.

"Let me tell you about the time Woo Bin got rejected by a girl," he said as loudly as he could.

"I think that should take care of Woo Bin."

"So, what is the story of Woo Bin and the girl?"

"Well…a few years ago when we were all innocent thirteen year olds…"

He was cut off by the ringing of his cellphone.

"Hello."

"I'm locked inside my room. Help me!" said a hysterical Jun Pyo.

"Then open the door "

"From the outside! I think the ghost locked me"

"What ghost?"

"The ghost of the attic."

This has Woo Bin written all over it, he thought to himself.

"Hold on, I'm coming."

**A/N: Hello readers, I know the story is a little slow right now but we have some interesting things planned for the next few chapters. Just be a little patient. So…**

**What do you think of Ga Eul's list?**

**Who was fighting in the beginning of the chapter? **

**Which was your favorite part?**

**Tell us in the reviews! Please review or the ghost of the attic will haunt you. Hoooooo.**

**PS: Stay Awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You to all those who reviewed. We love you guys!

* * *

"It's a terrible idea with dire consequences!" warned the heiress.

"You are freaking out for no reason," Woo Bin reasoned.

"Don't undermine the seriousness of the situation. Friends could be torn apart, relationships could be broken." With one look at Woo Bin, she went on. "Don't believe me, let me tell you about what happened the last time I attempted something this dangerous. I was five and kind of stupid. It was my first day of kindergarten and I was busy playing 'I spy' with my friend Sang Min Ji, when an extremely cute kid entered. His name was Chu Min Ho and he was new in town. The moment his and Min Ji's eyes met, I could tell there was undeniable chemistry between them. As her friend, I considered it my duty to play cupid's assistant."

"You were a mature five year old."

"I was awesome, even back then. Anyway, First, I mixed some glue and paint together. Then, I invited both of them to finger-paint. I was hoping that their hands will get stuck and that will help them bond," she said while raising both her hands in the air. "But it backfired! It was hard to separate their hands. Eventually, Kim Hae Won, the villain of my tale, ended the crisis with her miracle soap. To my dismay, Min Ho became close to her instead of my friend. If that wasn't bad enough, because I provided the paint, Min Ji never spoke to me again."

Woo Bin looked at her with understanding. Theirs was a hard life. Most people did not understand how noble their intentions and how great their plans were. He had several such bad experiences of his own.

"It won't be like that this time. Trust me; I have known Yi Jeong for a long time. He has never brought a girl to the studio and never before has he taught anyone pottery."

"How does she look like?"

"So hot that she makes me cry...but she's my bro's girl."

Woo Bin would never hit on his bro's girl, that was unthinkable.

"I don't know Woo Bin…"

"They have undeniable chemistry."

To prove his point Woo Bin showed her the picture he had taken of the couple after they had left Yi Jeong's studio. On seeing the photo, her face immediately lit up with anticipation.

"Woo Bin, they would have such gorgeous children. We have to try, we owe it to hotness."

Woo Bin nodded in approval. They needed more beautiful children in this world. After all, who would his future children flirt with?

"First thing first, we need to gather more information," Jae Kyung suggested.

Woo Bin's attention was diverted by the vibration of his phone.

"Apparently, Shinwa is organizing a ski trip," he said with delight.

On hearing the name 'Shinwa' a look of mild disgust crossed Jae Kyung's face. It was only for a second, but it did not go unnoticed by the highly observant Woo Bin.

"What happened?" He asked

"I'm not a fan of Shinwa."

Woo Bin raised an eyebrow. He was surprised, mildly insulted, but mostly surprised. Shinwa was the dream. It was a privilege to study there. Someone hating the place was unheard of. Jae Kyung seemed to have read his mind for she elaborated: "I know that Shinwa does not have many haters, but I just find the idea of an institution for the rich and the privileged sort of… pompous. Plus, I would hate going to a school, or a university that was ruled by a particular group."

"I t's my group that rules the place. So you can see why I feel differently."

**_oOo_**

Yi Jeong was sitting on his bench scrutinizing the pot Ga Eul had made. It was oddly shaped and coarse, but then again, she was just beginning. She was a good student: diligent, focused and punctual. They had had seven pottery classes and she had not been late for any, until today. Just when he was convinced she wasn't coming, she showed up. She greeted him, like she usually did, but the warmth was missing from her smile. Her mood did not improve with time. She was oddly quiet. The silence was deafening. Thinking that conversation might improve her mood, Yi Jeong asked: "I noticed that two numbers on your list were blank?"

"Those items are personal," she explained. For a split second, a smile crept on her face. It was soon gone and was replaced by gloominess. It was getting too much for the potter. He wasn't used to seeing Ga Eul looking so down. She was always so warm and positive. It was not only her expression, she was having trouble molding. Her fingers were trembling and the smallest distractions were affecting her concentration. She distorted the cup she was making and hit the table in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

In the short time he had known Ga Eul, he had learned that she was a private person. It was not a good idea to force information out of her; it was important to let her willingly reveal it. But seeing her so frustrated and unfocused, he couldn't help but pry.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied.

If he didn't know any better, he would think she was related to Woo Bin. They were both unreasonably stubborn. Looks like he'll have to use the same tactic he used with his bro.

"Was it something at work? At your house? With a friend? Is it about a boy?"

Her expression changed on hearing his last guess. Sensing that he had hit a cord, he waited patiently for her to elaborate, but she didn't. He took a deep breath. This was not going to be easy.

"I have had my own share of relationship problems. I have never had a serious girlfriend, save for the one I had in high school. That was one heck of a messy relationship," he laughed sardonically.

The look of pain that flashed across Yi Jeong's face didn't go unnoticed. Ga Eul gently pressed his hand. Sometimes a single touch can express more empathy than a thousand comforting words. He began to relax. The shadow of the memory slowly beginning to creep away…

"I broke up with my boyfriend today."

"Did you break it off?"

This seemed like the only plausible explanation. He couldn't think of any reason why a guy would let her go. She was not only nice, but also beautiful, maybe even as beautiful as he.

"Yes…" brushing her hair back and securely tucking it behind her ears, she continued: "I found out that he already had a girlfriend.

Yi Jeong's mouth was hanging open with shock. He knew guys did this. There some people he knew personally, who did this to several women. Yet, he never imagined this to happen to one of his friends.

"He gave me the usual cheater's speech. Said that he was planning to break it off with his girlfriend for a long time. That their relationship was on the verge of falling apart," she smirked

"That wasn't all, he had the audacity to tell me that his lies were a testament to how deep his feelings were for me and that the first time he saw me…" a look of embarrassment crossed her face. After composing herself, she went on: "he was smitten by my 'beauty'."

Ga Eul's embarrassment was alien to Yi Jeong who had no trouble talking about his dashing good looks.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he consoled.

"I usually see through these things!" she burst out.

"I feel so stupid!" she held her head in dismay. It took five minutes before she was collected enough to look at Yi Jeong. He could see her eyes beginning to well up. A wave of panic began to spread through his mind. He moved closer to her, and then, tentatively, placed his arms around her. She placed her head on the crook of his shoulder. This was weird for him. He had never had to deal with this kind of situation before and didn't know what else to do. Suddenly he had an epiphany.

"I know what would cheer you up," he said excitedly.

He dragged her out of his studio and led her towards his car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there," he said, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

**_oOo_ **

"I don't know, Yi Jeong, this cost more than my rent, my annual rent."

"Nonsense, it looks lovely. Try it on," Yi Jeong requested while leading her to the changing room. In his effort to cheer her up, he had brought her to one of the most luxurious and posh mall in the city. New clothes always lighten people's mood, moreover, makeover was on her list. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

She slowly stepped out of the changing room, facing him, she asked for his input

Dressed in a royal blue dress that ended right above her knee, she looked magnificent. The dress tugged at all the right places, accentuating her curves.

"You look…stunning."

He could feel her cheeks go a little pink, in response to his compliment.

"Thank You, but this is still too expensive."

This went on for quite some time, Yi Jeong would pick out an outfit, Ga Eul would declare it to be ridiculously expensive and put it back. Before long, it became clear that they were never going to pick out a dress in this store. The duo ended up going to a less expensive mall, the kind Yi Jeong never imagined himself coming to. However, even though the place looked shabby in comparison to the malls he preferred, the clothes were not all that bad. More importantly, Ga Eul seemed much more excited in this place. Like a little child in the candy store, she would pick up dress after dress and then go to the changing room to try them on. Later, Yi Jeong would be called upon to judge. There was this one dress he was particularly fond off. It was a long purple gown with a bow attached to the waist. The silhouette made her look slender yet elegant. It was a sleeveless gown, the perfect combination of sexy and classy. It would make Woo Bin go crazy.

"We are all done," she said with her usual glistening smile. This was more like the Ga Eul he knew: optimistic and cheerful.

"We are not even close to done. Buying a dress is not called a makeover. Next step: Beauty salon."

With that said, he took her to the salon of her choice.

He sat patiently in a chair while the women waited on Ga Eul. One curled her hair while another worked on her makeup. This was the first time Yi Jeong had accompanied a girl to the salon. When he came to think of it, he had done all lot of things for the first time today. After what seemed to be an hour, Ga Eul's makeover was done. The mascara emphasized her long curly eyelashes while the blush underscored her cheekbones, but the best of all was her hair which was curled into loose curls. She looked spectacular. With a smile playing on her lips, she slowly walked towards him.

"This completes two items on my list: makeover and telling someone something you're not really comfortable telling them."

**_oOo_**

Yi Jeong sat in the F4 lounge fully satisfied. This had been a long and eventful day, for both him and Ga Eul. He never thought he would talk about his ex-girlfriend to anyone. He was glad Ga Eul hadn't pressed for details. He wasn't at the point where he could tell her, or anyone for that matter, why that relationship had crumbled. But perhaps, someday, he might get there…

**_oOo_**

"What do you mean it's unthinkable?" Woo Bin shouted in exasperation.

"It goes against the rules," the principal said sternly.

Woo Bin was sick of arguing with this unreasonable man. The principal was behaving as if Woo Bin had asked for his daughter's hand in marriage as opposed to a simple bending of the rules.

**A/N: Tell us what you thought about Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's scene. We are not use to writing romance. So**

**What do you think Woo Bin wants?**

**What happened between Yi Jeong and his ex?**

**Please review. It would make Ga Eul feel better ;)**

**P.S: Stay Awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings readers! Thank you cookie bee, guest, Cari-Bum, heartluv, guest and sakurauchahichan for reviewing. Lots of love to those who reviewed for all the chapters. It's our sincere request that you review because it gives us an idea of whether you're liking our story or not. It also gives us the motivation to write and work harder on our story. Take care everyone and enjoy!**

* * *

**As some of the reveiws pointed out, the transition from the ski trip to the shopping mall was a bit abrupt, so we decided to edit it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"He told me it was unthinkable and gave the craziest story. I had just asked him if I could bring a guest along to the Shinwa school trip, and he was looking at me as if I had asked for his daughter's hand in marriage, said Woo Bin, raising both his hands in the air,"

"He was the one being unreasonable," commented Jae Kyung, who was comfortable placed on a sofa in the F4 lounge.

"Anyway, I gave him an intimidating stare and warned him of retaliation if I didn't get my way. Shivering with apprehension, he caved immediately,"

"Really?" Jae Kyung scoffed. She wasn't convinced at all.

"Fine, that very moment my bodyguard came in. He is a well-built heavy man. Very scary. That combined with the call from Jun Pyo's sister was enough to convince him."

"Bringing Ga Eul was a good idea. It'll really help them connect" commented Jae Kyung.

"I wouldn't let such a good opportunity get away. Besides, to be honest it wasn't completely my idea" said Woo Bin who was grinning like he had gotten a giant candy bar.

"Don't tell me you included other people in this!" cried Jae Kyung.

"No, of course not. Yi Jeong asked me to bring her. Isn't that great?"

"Really?" asked Jae Kyung surprised by the answer. They hadn't even started on their plan yet and results were already showing.

"Yeah. He was saying something along the lines of it'll cheer her up… And that she'd have fun there. I didn't press for details. It's not that he would've told me anyway".

"It's time to put our plan into action," Jae Kyung said while munching on an apple.

"By the way, what are these?" she asked, pointing to a pile of papers stacked on the desk.

"Applications to join the F4." Jae Kyung's inquisitive expression prompted him to continue.

"All the F4 members are famous, except for me. My family origin is not known by most. This led some people to believe that virtually anyone can become a part of the group. Every year, students apply for membership. As membership fee, they have to do my homework."

"Hasn't anyone figured out it's a farce yet?"

"I select one person be a member for a week,"

Jae Kyung looked deep in thought, as if contemplating this. Then she looked up at Woo Bin and said:

"So, what do your folks do?"

"My family owns the M&amp;N group of industries. My dad travels a lot so, ever since my mom died, I have lived with my grand mom"

"Cool, want some?" Jae Kyung asked, offering Woo Bin an apple.

**_oOo_**

"I don't know Woo Bin sunbae my parents can be a little intimidating. They're very over protective".

"Don't worry Ga Eul, I'm great with parents! Trust me. All will be fine"

"I guess. I mean you did manage to convince my parents to let me go to New Caledonia with you guys"

A slight blush of embarrassment crept on Woo Bin's face but right now didn't seem like the right time to tell Ga Eul about her parents thinking that she was at Jan Di's while they went to Caledonia. Not even the Don Juan could ask a girl's parents to let them take their daughter to a place that far.

**_oOo_**

"Yes, I'm straight. No, I'm not currently involved with anyone. I assure you Mr. Chu my intentions with your daughter are completely pure." said Woo Bin trying to keep the voices on the phone from dismantling his ear drums.

"I completely understand . The Shinwa staff and faculty will be present with us at all times. In fact, the fire brigade, ambulance and all other essential services would be present so it's completely safe….No Mr. Chu the police won't be there…. Uhm why? ...because nothing of that sort ever happens on college trips. Yes, even on trips for rich people Mrs. Chu. You want me to guarantee that your daughter won't get shot? Well not that I would know anything about it….Okay. Okay, fine I take responsibility… No one will harm your daughter. I see why you would be worried, but as I mentioned it's just a trip organized by Shinwa so we can interact with …uhm other students. No. that's not a euphemism for commoners" said Woo Bin trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Tell them about Jan Di" Ga Eul whispered to Woo Bin.

"Jan Di is going to be there too so you really have nothing to worry about. Well I'm glad .Thank you for your time Mrs. Chu, it's been a pleasure talking to you.

"Uhm, well that went well" said Woo Bin trying to act natural.

"It did?" Ga Eul asked innocently.

"Sure, this is normal. Low key actually. It could get a lot worse"

"Well thanks sunbae. I'll see you there"

After she left Woo Bin sighed, this mission is not going to be an easy one. Especially, if he had to talk to her parents ever again.

**_oOo_**

_Where could she be?_ Yi Jeong couldn't help but wonder. He was starting to get worried. He hadn't seen Ga Eul since they got there .He walked around the place for a while until he felt that he saw a glimpse of her. He decided to go with his instincts and soon enough, managed to locate her.

"Listen Ga Eul yang!" was all Yi Jeong could say before he hit the ground"

"Back off we saw her first. Hey who's trying to cut the line?" yelled the guy who was practically sitting on top of Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong wasn't paying attention to what this guy was saying. He wished he would have. Apparently there was this huge line. Maybe Ji Hoo's finally awake he thought to himself until he realized that this line wasn't of the noisy girls who were hoping that one day Ji Hoo would wake up. There seemed to be a bunch of guys who went to Shinwa. He tried to make his way past them to get to Ga Eul.

"So, what school are you guys from?" said Ga Eul hoping to get to know other people who like her had come to Shinwa's communal ski trip.

"She thinks we're from a different school" whispered what's his face to his friend

"Who cares? Pretty girls never talk to us. Don't go against the goddess of Luck or you will be punished"

"You're right, and she's not even running after the F4!" exclaimed What's his face.

"We go to Shinwa. I'm Sang Min Ki and this is ..."

"Talk to someone your own league" said one of the guys.

When Ga Eul looked back up from putting on her skies, those guys were gone. This was the weirdest school ever she thought to herself.

There were a lot of people Yi Jeong noticed as he was walking towards Ga Eul. The guy Ga Eul was talking to earlier was now talking to a plant.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna call you Planty" said what's his face smiling to himself or rather at his plant.

Yi Jeong couldn't help but wonder that how did that guy get a plant here. Did he bring it to this trip with him? A tinge of sympathy swept across Yi Jeong's face for a split second as he was now starting to realize that getting to Ga Eul was not going to be easy.

"Don't feel sorry for him. Over here, each man is on their own" said one of the guys to him.

"She's so pretty and how often do you find a girl whose not drooling after the F4. I hope I can get the chance to talk to her" Yi Jeong heard someone saying.

So they're all here to talk to Ga Eul, Yi Jeong realized. Even though it was a little unusual to have a group of guys standing in line to talk to a girl, it was still believable. Besides, Shinwa was filled with weirdos. Over here you could find all kinds of weirdos. Shinwa has successfully proven that just because it's a school for rich people, doesn't mean that the students are any sophisticated from the rest. Ga Eul probably was one of the few people who weren't crazy after the F4. Besides that, she was a girl from a different school, who had come with them on Shinwa's college trip. He could see why'd they'd be so interested, there is always something intriguing about mysteries. A voice suddenly brought Yi Jeong out of his trance.

"I don't mean to be rude but you have to go to the back of the line. We have been waiting longer" said Kim Tae Suk.

Yi Jeong couldn't believe that someone had said that to him. These people were starting to get on his nerves.

"Don't worry you can talk to Planty. There's no line to talk to her" What's his face suggested.

There were no words that could have been said. Yi Jeong simply didn't know how to respond to that. In fact, how could anyone respond to that suggestion? He didn't know if he should stay there and comfort what's his face. Yi Jeong was starting to get the feeling that this guy was going to have an emotional breakdown that is if he wasn't clinically insane. So he did the next best thing, run.

**_oOo_**

"Gu Jun Pyo, how many times do I have to tell you, the reason your tongue got burnt is because you drank your hot chocolate too quickly. Wait… what is she doing here?"

"Who are you talking about?" asked a confused Jun Pyo

"Ga Eul, over there. How come she's here on our trip?"

"Jan Di -ah, look closely, can't you tell? Ga Eul is talking with… uhm… What's his face over there".

"I can see that! And those guys over there, why don't they back off? It's like eleventh grade all over again"

"What happened in eleventh grade?" said Yi Jeong while he came towards them, quickly gulping down a bottle of water"

"That happened in eleventh grade" said Jan Di pointing towards Ga Eul.

"It's pretty darn hard to get to her. I've been trying to for like an hour" said Yi Jeong trying to catch a breath.

"Look Jae, she's pretty right? And did you hear what he said, he's been trying to get to her. Watch this is so gonna work" said Woo Bin pointing his cell phone at Ga Eul.

"I'm totally fangirling over here" said a very enthusiastic Jae Kyung.

"They think they can just go and hit on my best friend and expect me to watch in silence. Who do think they are thinking that my Ga Eul would just settle for anybody. Before they can even look at Ga Eul with those creepy unworthy eyes they would have to face Geum Jan Di first!"

"Woo Bin sunbae! Stop staring at her" exclaimed Jan Di"

"What? I wasn't staring! Ga Eul's like my sister. Really I swear". Woo Bin replied quickly hiding his phone behind his back.

Jan Di simply rolled her eyes. She had other people to deal with right now.

"Hey! How come I'm the only one you would suspect?"

"Well Jun Pyo's my boyfriend and Ji Hoo sunbae is ..." said Jan Di while they all scanned their surroundings until they found Ji Hoo.

"Is sleeping… and Yi Jeong is you know" said Jan Di finishing her sentence.

"I'm what? What is the end to that sentence?"

"She means that you're a wuss" Woo Bin added.

"Hey! I'm not a wuss" yelled Yi Jeong.

"Aren't you being a little over protective Jan Di. Who knows maybe some of those guys are good guys" said Ji Hoo who had now woken up.

"I've seen that type. All throughout eleventh grade. Just lurking around waiting for the moment to try and pounce on my Ga Eul. They even threw me a farewell party when I left!" said Jan Di absent mindedly continuing to add more kimbap to her plate, fuming while staring into the horizon.

"I think she's trying to break my record" whispered Jae Kyung to woo bin.

Everyone was too busy watching Jan Di with a mixture of awe and fear to notice that Woo Bin was video chatting with someone the entire time.

"No one can break your record" replied Woo Bin.

"So they threw you a farewell party. That seems nice actually" Ji Hoo replied casually.

"No, they were happy that Ga Eul's guardian angel was leaving. The cake said- Hoping that the ties that bind you and Shinwa are everlasting.

"But what can we do. There's no way we can get to her with all those people surrounding her" said Yi Jeong.

"Watch and learn" Jan Di replied with determination.

"This is a ski trip. Go back to skiing there's no ramp walk going over here. Move it! Move it! And you stop staring at her. My boyfriend over here is gonna scoop your eye balls.

"I'm gonna do what?" said an extremely lost Jun Pyo.

"And you Mr. Night Vision Goggles! 10 feet away!"

"They're not night vision goggles! Its day time!"

There's nothing to see over here. Run along."

Within a few minutes Jan Di managed to get rid of all the guys, proving that miracles in fact did exist. She wasn't called Shinwa's wonder woman for nothing.

"Jan Di, go with Jun Pyo he has to show you something" said Woo Bin trying to get rid of Jan Di.

"I Do?" asked a clueless Jun Pyo.

"Remember you had to show her that thing with the stuff" said Woo Bin hoping that Jun Pyo's romance obsession would come in handy. He'd think of something, he's Jun Pyo after all. He won't let the chance of expressing a romantic gesture slip away.

"Sure. Right! There is something I want to show you" said Jun Pyo dragging Jan Di with him taking no notice of the fact that Woo Bin was trying to shoo them away.

"Phase I has now begun" said Woo Bin to his accomplice on the phone.

"Let's go skiing. That's why we're here right?" said Woo Bin to Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

** _oOo_**

"You have to hold them at an angle and make a swift rotation"

"Yi Jeong, I don't think the watering method for pottery is going to work here"

"Don't mind him Ga Eul. Yi Jeong can't describe anything unless it's about his pots.

"That's not true"

"Right I forgot. Or his bowls"

Yi Jeong just rolled his eyes. It wasn't unusual to hear Woo Bin talking like that.

"I'm gonna get us some hot chocolate. Be right back" he replied.

"No matter what I say and keeping all jokes aside, Yi Jeong is a pretty cool guy. Did you know that he's the youngest potter to win the Korea's Face of Creativity Award?

"I know, he has that displayed in his studio". Ga Eul simply replied. It was a little weird that Woo Bin suddenly brought that up but she brushed that thought away.

"One of his art pieces is exhibited in The Museum of the Finest Arts in London" said Woo Bin trying to brag about Yi Jeong.

"I know. It was one of the pictures he showed me when he was teaching me about contours during one of our pottery classes"

Woo Bin didn't like the idea of standing there and making a fool of himself but he had no other choice. In the words of his good friend Jae Kyung who repeated those words on his phone- _Sometimes you have to take one for the team. All your endeavors might not be a bowl of fish cakes but at the end of the day you have to remember that there is a greater purpose to your actions. Do this for Yi Jeong. Do it for Ga Eul. Do it for hotness. Fighting!_ So Woo Bin swallowed his pride and continued.

"I remember the time how proud we all were when he was voted number two in The Top Five Sexiest Prodigies Across The World by People's Magazine" Woo Bin boasted.

"I've seen it. He has it framed in his studio. Right next to Patricia" Ga Eul replied trying to keep herself from asking Woo Bin if the cold was getting to his head.

It was becoming very difficult for Woo Bin to brag about Yi Jeong. The fact that Yi Jeong kept all his accomplishments displayed was not helping either. He was running out of things to say. _Come on Woo Bin think outside of the box_ he chanted to himself.

"You probably don't know that he has a spotless driving record".

"No I didn't" said Ga Eul awkwardly.

Detecting his first victory Woo Bin went on.

"He keeps his house and surroundings very clean. Oh right and he doesn't snore in his sleep. He smells great, showers twice a day and he's got impeccable fashion sense" said Woo Bin slowly gaining confidence with every word he spoke.

"Uhm… Woo Bin sunbae…"

"I almost forgot. He doesn't fart in public. I've heard that's important to girls" said Woo Bin, beaming with pride while he silently thanked Jae Kung for the suggestion.

Ga Eul's curiosity was getting better of her. _Why was Woo Bin suddenly listing Yi Jeong's qualities?_ Not just his qualities but habits.

"And. He's got a huge heart" said Woo Bin hoping that this little conversation won't get to Yi Jeong's ears.

"I know" said Ga Eul with a knowing smile because she knew that when Woo Bin said that, he meant it and in reality it was true.

A wave of panic suddenly spread across Woo Bin. What to do next. He was done with the bragging part.

Ga Eul watched Woo Bin go from weird and awkward to twitchy with confusion and panic and then all of a sudden he talked to someone on his phone and went back to normal. He turned around and gave Ga Eul a bright smile and then shifted his gaze toward Yi Jeong who had come with their hot chocolate.

**_oOo_**

"No, I don't want to buy a bonding bracelet," said Jan Di, trying to shoo her boyfriend away from the vendor.

"But Jan Di, it looks cute."

Jan Di was about to reply but was distracted by Woo Bin. He was talking to himself as if he was planning something in his head. Jan Di decided to quickly walk towards him before something else catches Jun Pyo's eyes.

"Yi Jeong, take off your skies" said Woo Bin.

"What? Why?" asked a confused Yi Jeong.

"I don't have time for this" commented Woo Bin with mild annoyance.

Then out of nowhere Woo Bin turned back and started walking away from Yi Jeong. Then he turned around, came running towards Yi Jeong, then, pushing him towards the ground, he removed his skies. Yi Jeong was so stunned that he was unable to mutter a word for five whole minutes. After regaining his composure, Yi Jeong turned to Woo Bin to say something but paused. After a split second, it became clear why. A skier, who appeared drunk, came rushing towards Ga Eul. Without wasting another minute, Yi Jeong raced towards her and succeeded in successfully pushing her aside. Both of them fell to the ground. Jan Di wasted no time in running to her friend.

"Ga Eul, are you okay? Can you hear me? Open your eyes! Look at me!" said Yi Jeong worriedly.

Amidst all this confusion, nobody noticed that Woo Bin was video chatting on his phone.

"So, what do you think, a concerned friend or a man in love?" said Woo Bin, pointing his phone towards Yi Jeong's face

"I can't tell, bring me closer," Jae Kyung replied

Woo Bin tried to bring the phone closer.

"I'm OK. It's just a little bump on the head. Thanks a lot," Ga Eul said, looking at Yi Jeong with gratitude. 

"Let's all head inside. Grab a bite to eat and get going. I think i have had enough adventure for a day." Jan Di suggested, putting her arms around Ga Eul.

**_oOo_**

"Everything that we would need is here. Watch closely okay Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul didn't really get the chance to respond because Yi Jeong had entered into his zone. They had just set foot on his wonderland.

"Oh yes. Yes. We would need absorbent cotton towels. Oh look chamois. These are used for compressing the upper edges of thrown ware" said Yi Jeong.

Even though he would briefly explain the purpose or history behind certain tools, this hunt seemed to be more for Yi Jeong's enjoyment than for Ga Eul's education on pottery.

"We would need needles, cut off wires, fettling knives, ribs and scrappers. These are great help for shaping and smoothening pots as they are being formed on the wheel"

"Would I be needing them for our next class?" Ga Eul asked.

"These? No its way too soon. There's time till you get there. Sponges, brushes, ooh… Calipers" said Yi Jeong as he searched through the shelves.

"Uhm… Yi Jeong, we were assigned food" said Ga Eul noticing that for the past hour they had been shopping for pottery tools.

"I know Ga Eul. It won't take long to buy food. Anyway, just because we're going on this trip doesn't mean we get a break from pottery. Pottery can't be mastered in a day. Its art. The skill is acquired by continuous effort and perspiration" said Yi Jeong with a straight face.

Everyone including Yi Jeong was very excited about this trip. It had been a long time since he had gone somewhere with his friends for the entire weekend. On top of that, going on a trip with your friends without any electronic devices was one of the items on Ga Eul's list. So, a week after their ski trip, he suggested this idea to the F4. Ji Hoon owned this small cabin, a little out the city, that was just perfect for what Yi Jeong had in mind. After much deliberation, today's day was chosen for shopping for the supplies they would be needing. However, things weren't going as smoothly as planned. If on one end Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were having trouble staying on topic, on the other end the Gu-Geum couple were having their own little dispute.

"Gu Jun Pyo, we already have 8 romantic movies. We're only spending the weekend" said Jan Di as she watched Jun Pyo put movie after movie in their cart.

"I know Jan Di but these will come in handy. We can watch them whenever we want" said Jun Pyo continuing to add more romantic comedies in their cart.

"Put that down! The main characters cried all throughout that movie!" commanded Jan Di.

"But Jan Di-ah" pouted Jun Pyo.

"Really Jun Pyo. We've seen this one" said Jan Di slightly annoyed.

"It was so beautiful. The guy went through so much effort to help the girl find her necklace. It reaffirms my faith in love." said Jun Pyo dreamily.

"He had known the girl for two hours. That doesn't even make sense".

Jun Pyo kept looking at movies silently. He wasn't going to get Jan Di's approval but when one of his movies will be played, she'll be totally swept off her feet. There's more to romance than a movie. The setting is very important. He'll get his romance on, he's The Gu Jun Pyo after all.

"How about this one? Penguins -A love story or Interstellar. I've heard that they're both great" said Jan Di trying to get something that'll not make the group's ears bleed.

"How about this one?" asked Jun Pyo hoping that he'll get Jan Di's approval.

"Jun Pyo. You have to be kidding me. Look at the summary. In this one, the main character goes back home on a unicorn".

"It has a happy ending. I like happy endings".

Jan Di gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. No matter how ridiculous some of Jun Pyo's ideas were, he was pure. As strange as it may be, the future heir to Shinwa made her crazy life normal. He made putting up with all his musings worth the trouble.

_oOo_

"Let's see. We'll need six sleeping bags. Six tents. Oh right we should get different colors so it'll be easy to tell them apart. What else would we need?" said Woo Bin thinking about the other items they might need for their sleeping arrangements.

"I've got the rest" replied Ji Hoo with satisfaction.

"Why on earth would we need so many pillows? There's only six of us. You got like twenty!" exclaimed Woo Bin.

"What if we decide to have a pillow fight? Or we feel like sleeping under a tree or to gaze at the stars" said Ji Hoo casually.

"In that case, we should pack twelve more sleeping bags" said Woo Bin sarcastically.

"Nonsense. It'll be heavy and very difficult to carry" said Ji Hoo.

"Oh Yoon Ji Hoo. Of all the things, they had to assign sleeping arrangements to you. To make things better you had to be my partner" said Woo Bin shaking his head in despair.

"Just push the cart" said Ji Hoo after adding six more pillows.

**So what do you think of this chapter? What about Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's plan? What were your favorite parts? Tell us in the reviews!**

**And…**

**Stay Awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ga Eul, I think I'm done. Let's head towards the food section," said Yi Jeong pushing the half-filled cart.

"So how much food do you think we'll need that'll last three days and will feed six people?" asked Yi Jeong, while skimming through the shelves.

Yi Jeong watched Ga Eul as she started to pick up groceries. She seemed to be very focused on the task. It was like she had already decided what they would need for the trip.

"We would definitely need lots of bread. You're giving me whole wheat and white at the same price! Why would you need to put the white one on the shelf? Oh my God! Look at this bacon. Once in a blue moon do you

ever get such freshness!" said Ga Eul.

"Uhm…Ga Eul… Do you need help?" asked Yi Jeong not knowing what else to do as he had been standing there for the past hour.

"No need Yi Jeong. I can handle it," assured Ga Eul as she was filling up their cart with food.

* * *

"See Gu Jun Pyo? This works! We have one rom-com, one sci- fi, one thriller, one horror and one comedy," said Jan Di.

"And I can take the rest of these home and we'll see when we can watch them," replied a satisfied Jun Pyo.

"For now we have to meet up with the others," said Jan Di.

* * *

"Food check. CDs check. Sleeping arrangements… Uhm Ji Hoo sunbae…" said Jan Di eying the pillows in Ji Hoo's cart.

"I already explained it to Woo Bin. Don't make me go through that again."

"Now that you mention it, where is Woo Bin sunbae?" asked Jan Di while everyone looked around.

"He said that he needed to use the bathroom but he should have been back by now," replied Ji Hoo.

* * *

"You see this picture. This is a Lotus Elite . Its neon orange .You can easily spot it. You know what to do."

"Yes, I do."

* * *

"Woo Bin there you are. Why did you suddenly disappear yesterday?" enquired Yi Jeong.

"Sorry. I got a call from Gran. But I'm here now. You take Ga Eul. I'll go with Ji Hoo."

"Try to stay close. Traffic's really bad today," advised Yi Jeong

They all got into their respective cars and began to drive off.

* * *

"Woo Bin slow down. The ride is all bumpy. I can't sleep!" whined Ji Hoo.

"Bear with it. We'll reach the rest stop in about two minutes. We'll stay there for twenty minutes since we're pretty ahead. Then we'll be back on the road."

* * *

"Can you take a picture of us please?" Jun Pyo requested the florist as he handed her his camera.

"Jun Pyo, we're already far behind the others," said Jan Di with a crooked smile. This was one of the few times when she didn't have much against Jun Pyo's ideas. It felt nice to spend some time with him when he

wasn't acting crazy.

* * *

"Yi Jeong. Looks like we're here. I can see the rest stop. No one else is here. Do you think Woo Bin sunbae came and left already? Why didn't he wait?"

"It's hard to tell with him. Maybe he thinks this is some sort of car race which apparently he didn't bother to tell us about."

After the duo ate and rested for a while they decided to get going.

"That's odd," commented Yi Jeong.

He tried inserting his key again but the car wouldn't budge. He tried a couple of times but the same thing happened. He decided to call Woo Bin to report the situation.

"Hello?"

"Yi Jeong, my man. What's wrong?"

"My car broke down. Woo Bin can you have your men sent me another one".

"Really? Where?

"Here at the rest stop."

"Sorry man. They had some business they had to tend to. It might take at least an hour or two. Until then why don't you hang out? I heard there's this house that's rumored to be haunted. You should check it out. It's

huge. Like really big. Think Shinwa mansion big, just scarier and less rom-com movies. It's a very popular tourist attraction. Continue walking straight. You'll see it. I'll tell Il Shin to send you a car as soon as possible."

"I guess. Where are you right now and what about Jun Pyo?"

"Ji Hoo's sleeping and it's not a good idea for me to start looking for street signs while I'm driving so I don't know where I am. Jun Pyo is like an hour and a half away"

"Oh so we're the last ones?"

"No. I meant an hour and a half behind you guys. Well, I gotta go. Bye"

"It'll be a while until we'll be able to get another car. But apparently there are some things around here which we can take a look at," said Yi Jeong

"I guess that's okay," replied Ga Eul.

"He said that if we continue walking straight, we'll see it."

Both of them started walking, looking around to see if they could see the house. They had been walking for a long time but could see no sign of such a place.

"Yi Jeong, did Woo Bin sunbae say how far this haunted house was?"

"All he said was continue walking straight. Which we have been doing for like an hour. My feet are killing me. These shoes are not made for walking such long distances."

"It's okay, we're probably almost there."

"I think that's it. It has broken windows and stuff."

"You sure you want to go in here. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"We've come this far. It can't be that bad" said Ga Eul with a small smile.

"Okay then" said Yi Jeong offering Ga Eul his hand.

* * *

"Woo Bin said it's a big place. We wouldn't wanna get separated."

"Hello? Jae, they're both there. I told them to check out the haunted house near the rest stop."

"There's a haunted house over there?"

"Well, not exactly there…it's a three mile walk. Just think about it. Isn't it romantic? A long walk with the sun shining upon them. And the warm breeze blowing through Ga Eul's hair. That was what was going on in one

of the movies Jun Pyo was watching."

* * *

Ga Eul gently placed her hand in his. Yi Jeong pushed the creaky door open, and then entered. The door suddenly shut behind them with force. Yi Jeong felt Ga Eul tightening her grip on his hand.

"It's probably the wind," said Yi Jeong trying to act casual.

The place was very dim and dusty. Moreover, it was very complicated, like it was designed to be a maze. As they walked through the place, they saw wooden dolls scattered around. There was this constant sound of

water dripping but as they looked around, no tap or water source was found.

Yi Jeong pulled Ga Eul a little closer; he would hate to lose her in a place like this. The floorboard was broken. They stumbled as they walked .It was like this person lost all his money on buying this humongous house

and didn't have any left to do some repairs. There was a chilly breeze coming from the windows which opened and closed repeatedly making their heartbeats get stuck in their throats. There were paintings of this girl

whose eyes kept following you everywhere you went. There was no furniture except this rocking chair that kept rocking back and forth. Ga Eul went to observe it to see if there was some battery or electric source that

was making it move. Then suddenly, everything became pitch black. To their horror, Yi Jeong slipped on something which caused him to skid away.

* * *

"Sounds good, so this haunted house, what's up with that?"

"It one of the classic ideas. Just an old wine in a new bottle. A spooky haunted house will keep them together, giving rise to protective instincts."

"Oh so if Ga Eul gets scared, Yi Jeong could be there for her. What if she doesn't get scared? Is it really that scary?" asked Jae Kyung.

"How would I know if Ga Eul would get scared or not? I was thinking about Yi Jeong. Being the wuss he is, he'll get scared and then Ga Eul can calm him down," replied Woo Bin.

"What if Yi Jeong doesn't freak out that much?"

"Let's just say, I've taken care of everything," said Woo Bin.

"AAAHHHHHH!"Ga Eul heard Yi Jeong scream.

"Yi Jeong! Where are you? Can you hear me?" yelled Ga Eul hoping that Yi Jeong was safe and that she would find him soon.

Ga Eul quickly took out her cellphone to use it as a flashlight. She felt that she saw a glimpse of Yi Jeong and sprinted towards him. He was standing in front of a mirror. It was one of those kinds of mirrors that made a

person appear fatter than they are.

"For a moment I thought that I actually looked like that!" exclaimed Yi Jeong, pointing at his reflection while his other hand was on his chest, trying to control his erratic breathing.

"Yi Jeong! You scared the hell out of me," scolded Ga Eul.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Let's get outta here. I think I saw an exit somewhere here."

Soon enough they found the exit and walked back to the rest stop. Il Shin was waiting patiently with a shiny, sapphire blue car.

"Thank You Il Shin. Sorry to be a bother." Ga Eul said politely.

He bowed his head and left.

"That Woo Bin! From what angle did that look like a tourist attraction to him?"

Yi Jeong dialed Woo Bin's number seven times and each time it was busy.

"That guy! I guess we should get back to driving." said Yi Jeong.

After a few hours of driving Yi Jeong and Ga Eul arrived at their destination. Yi Jeong had forgotten how beautiful this place was. They had been here once when all of them were kids. This place belonged to Ji Hoo and it

was left behind by his parents. It was every camper's dream. The duo couldn't help but stand there and admire the view. This was what one would call one of nature's miracles. Everything was serene and incredible

until Yi Jeong spotted Woo Bin.

"Song Woo Bin! What was that?"

"What was what? And quiet down Ji Hoo has worked very hard in setting up his tent and he is asleep right now."

"The place you send us to. We didn't see any other tourists. Why would we? There's no way that was a tourist attraction!"

"When did I say that? All I said was that there's a haunted house. It sounds cool and maybe, and that's if, and only if, you wanted to, you might want to check it out."

"Ugh!" said Yi Jeong stomping away.

* * *

Two hours later Jan Di and Jun Pyo arrived with big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Everyone, excluding Ji Hoo, who is already asleep in his tent, should set up their tents. Take some rest, and then come back outside and help arrange the bonfire. Okay let's go," declared Jan Di.

"Yi Jeong, what are you doing just sitting there? Don't you know how to start a fire? Hand me those rocks," ordered Woo Bin, hoping that Ga Eul hadn't seen that. He and Jae Kyung were working so hard to get them

together. Woo Bin couldn't let Yi Jeong foil his plan by showing that he didn't have any manly abilities. That is no way to woo a girl. Yi Jeong opened his mouth to say something but then he paused and just handed Woo

Bin two rocks. Turned out Woo Bin didn't know how to start a fire either. However, he did manage to crumple the rocks. Ga Eul noticed this and went towards them.

"Woo Bin sunbae. Trip without electronics doesn't mean that we have to live like we're in the Stone Age. We have brought a lighter with us," said Ga Eul as she gathered the wood and lit the fire.

"Oh I see. I knew that. Thanks anyway."

"Oh, you knew that?" mocked Yi Jeong.

Before Woo Bin could respond, Jan Di came.

"The fire's ready!" said Jan Di excitedly as she called the remaining people out of their tents."

All of them circled around the bonfire which was crackling in the still night.

So what next?" asked Woo Bin.

"What else? Story time. Who wants to start?" said Jan Di.

"I'll go," said Jun Pyo"

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he continued.

"What better story than one that would bring you girls closer to the F4. This is the story of the Ghost of The Attic."

"The Ghost of what?" said Ga Eul and Jan Di in unison.

"Listen carefully to every word I say" said Jun Pyo trying his best to sound frightening.

"We had this maid, who had been serving us for a long time. She used to be a beautiful woman back then. She had long endless shiny black hair and a fair complexion. She was having troubles with her husband. If you would listen carefully, you could hear her silent sobs which were almost like a whisper. Then out of nowhere, she unexpectedly disappeared".

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Let me stop you there. Why Ghost of the Attic?" asked Ga Eul.

"Because the attic was where her room was. No interruptions." replied Gun Pyo.

"All of us thought that she just left, until that day. All of us were jumping on the sofa next to the attic. We heard a noise. As we walked towards the attic, we could hear her sobs again. Fearlessly, I pushed the door

open. Standing in front of us is now what you know as The Ghost of The Attic! She was a lot less pretty than she used to be. Her face was filled with scratches. She still had long and black hair but it looked dead. Her

eyes were bloodshot and her nails were long and untrimmed"

Ga Eul and Jan Di tried to fake expressions as they didn't want to hurt Jun Pyo's feelings.

"I see." said Jan Di.

"That's not all. I saw her recently. She had chopped her hair off and looked a lot scarier. For the first time, I saw her smiling. A wide, wicked smile. Maybe she wanted to suck the happiness out of me.

So I went in my room and locked the door," said Jun Pyo trying to act as if all this had no effect on him.

That statement earned Woo Bin a glare from Yi Jeong. In response, Woo Bin simply raised his shoulders and mouthed "You heard the man"

Before Jun Pyo could continue with this madness. Jan Di chose to go next. She gave Ga Eul a knowing smile as if asking if she wanted to tell the story with her. Ga Eul knew exactly what story Jan Di was talking about.

"Before we lived in the houses which we currently reside in, Ga Eul and I used to live in this old building. This happened when we were very young. Our building was next to a national park. A wall separated the park

from the building. There were many times when we would hear stories about spirits roaming around the park at night hoping to fulfil their unfinished businesses. We would always laugh at such rumors," said Jan Di,

shining a flashlight in her face.

"Jan Di-ah why would you live in such a place!" commented Jun Pyo, wrapping the blanket tighter around him.

"Jun Pyo, let her continue" chorused the other F4 members.

"As Jan Di was saying, we would always laugh at people who said things like that. One day we were playing with our friends. Everybody went home. Jan Di's parents weren't home so I stayed to keep her company. We

decided to go on the swing at the back side of our building. We were swinging really fast as there was no one around to stop us," said Ga Eul.

"After a while, it broke. So we ran away hoping that no one would see us. The very next day when we were passing by there, we noticed that it was fixed. It was like it was never broken. No one had heard or saw

anyone fix it. Some say that the spirit of a little girl who loved swinging had fixed it. Another theory was that the spirit of a young woman who dreamt of becoming a mechanic someday had fixed it. After that day, we

never questioned those who talked about the spirits of the national park".

"Oh look everyone," said Jan Di causing everyone to scream on the top of their lungs.

"All I was going to say was that Ji Hoo sunbae's awake," said Jan Di while giggling.

The group laughed at their behavior. None of them could remember the last time they did something like this. As a matter of fact, for the F4, this was their first time. They had been on trips before but they hadn't done

things like this. They met new people, partied, and went sightseeing. The girls were showing them a whole new way to enjoy life.

"Well, all of us should go to sleep. Tomorrow morning is Jan Di and Jun Pyo's turn to make breakfast. Sleep well guys," said Ga Eul as they all went towards their tents.

* * *

After everyone had freshened up, they all gathered to eat. Luckily, Jan Di was there with Jun Pyo so the food was very much edible. At least majority of it was.

"Look I made cookies," Jun Pyo proudly announced.

As soon as he opened the container, everyone quickly looked away trying to prevent themselves from throwing up. Saying that those cookies looked like a bunch of rocks with moss growing on them, was an

understatement.

"We're, kind of full Jun Pyo, we'll eat them later," said Yi Jeong.

"Yes, we'll have some later," everyone repeated.

"It's time to start today's first activity!" exclaimed Jun Pyo with excitement.

Everyone sat in a circle and immediately turned their attention towards Jan Di as she explained the rules.

"Since this is the first activity, it's the easiest. The chosen players have to say at least one good thing and one bad thing about the rest of the players. No one is allowed to react or complain. The rest of the players

would participate in a different game. Simple enough? So let's begin."

Ga Eul picked up three names from a bowl, and opened them to announce the names of the chosen players.

"Jan Di, Woo Bin sunbae and Jun Pyo sunbae"

"I'll go first" said Jan Di.

"One of Jun Pyo's best qualities is that when he loves someone, he loves them with all his heart. The thing that's a little off about him is that at times he is overly romantic. Above the levels of normalcy. Woo Bin

sunbae…He is a good friend to everyone. He easily becomes friends with anyone. That's just how he is. However, at times, his jokes go a little out of hand. Ji Hoo sunbae is one of the people, who understands everyone

in the group really well. And when I say this, I know that I say this for everyone, so to avoid repetitions, he sleeps way too much. Uhm let's see…who else… my Ga Eul … She's the one person I can always rely on.

Although, she does not have the heart to shoo away weirdos. Yi Jeong sunbae is immensely talented but his obsession with his looks is unhealthy. Jun Pyo, you go next.

"Okay well…Ji Hoo is the truest friend anyone could ask for. I don't think any of us has to repeat the bad thing. Woo Bin…I admire your bad-ass qualities but you didn't come to rescue me from the ghost of the attic that

day. Ga Eul, you always believed in Jan Di and me. You believe in people, but you take Jan Di's time away from me. Jan Di… she's the love of my life…. And that will be all…She's perfect. I've got nothing bad to say

about her"

"Jun Pyo, you have to," said Woo Bin.

"It's okay Jun Pyo. I don't mind," encouraged Jan Di.

"No. No. All the books say don't say stuff like that to your girl, especially in front of other people."

"Fine, tell her privately, later," sighed Yi Jeong.

"My turn" announced Woo Bin.

"Ga Eul, the good thing about you is that you manage to tolerate Yi Jeong."

"Hey!" Yi Jeong complained.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, you are not allowed to react, no matter what anyone says," Jan Di reminded.

"Ga Eul, you feel awkward really easily," said Woo Bin remembering their little talk during the ski trip.

"Jan Di, you keep Jun Pyo in line but your spin kicks really hurt. Ji Hoo, you're the wise one of the group. Jun Pyo, your best quality is that you have the innocence of a child. The bad thing about you is that you have

the innocence of a child. Yi Jeong, the bad thing about you is that you're a wuss but your one of the nicest people I know and I'm glad that you're in my life".

"I' m not a wuss!" whined Yi Jeong while hitting Woo Bin with a pillow.

"So everyone's had their turn. Next in line, is laser tag. Just a reminder, if any of you want to make your costumes, there's still some time. After laser tag, there's the sack race and then we have to wear our costumes.

The rest of the people, I hope have brought their costumes," said Ga Eul.

Jan Di, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo nodded in reply as they had brought their costumes with them. Ji Hoo was planning on making his own. Everyone was curious what was Ji Hoo going to dress up as. However, they decided

to be patient. If Ji Hoo can sacrifice his sleep, they can definitely wait.

"Costumes? We were supposed to bring costumes?" asked a highly surprised Woo Bin.

"Yes. You didn't find one in the bathroom?" teased Ji Hoo

"Woo Bin sunbae, you have no idea, what we're gonna do on this trip? Didn't Ji Hoo sunbae tell you?" asked Ga Eul.

"Uhm…play strip poker and sticky card?" guessed Woo Bin hoping that his suggestions would be taken into consideration.

"Sticky card?" asked everyone in unison.

"Yeah. It's really awesome, you place a card on your lips and without using your hands, you pass it onto the lips of the person sitting next to you. You have to try to make sure that the card is stuck on your lips. Try to create suction you know."

"Woo Bin sunbae!"

"Woo Bin!"

Everyone said enunciating each word:

"We. Are. Not. Playing. That!"

Woo Bin was about to respond but the girls beat him to it.

"We're not playing strip poker either!"

"Woo Bin sunbae, the things we are going to do are…" said Jan Di , Yi Jeong covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.

"Are going to be a surprise for you," said Yi Jeong mischievously.

"Okay everyone, Woo Bin's men have already collected all our cellphones and other electronic devices. Oh and before I forget, after our sac race, Mr. Joon will collect all of our clothes to make sure that we have to come

in our costumes. Woo Bin sunbae, there's a store nearby, we're going to take a break after laser tag so if you want to, you can buy your costume from there. Or you can make your own like Ji Hoo sunbae." suggested

Ga Eul.

* * *

"It's time for laser tag. The teams for this one are Jan Di and me, Ga Eul and Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo. Everyone, go and get your gear and laser guns from the box. Nobody's allowed to stay at one place for more

than fifteen minutes. Mr. Young will blow the whistle which is when the game will begin. Once each member of the team is shot twenty five times, that team is out of the game. Everyone got that?" enquired Ji Hoo.

Everyone nodded in response.

"I'll miss you Jan Di!" yelled Jun Pyo.

"See you on the battlefield sweetheart," replied Jan Di.

Everyone got their gear and guns and then went to their partner.

"Ga Eul, we're gonna kick some ass," declared Woo Bin.

"Let's hope so."

The whistle was blown, signifying that the game had begun. Woo Bin and Ga Eul quickly went to hide behind a bush. Jan Di and Ji Hoo climbed up a tree, while Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo were hiding behind some rocks.

"Yi Jeong, we have little bit of a problem," informed Jun Pyo.

"Jun Pyo, just hold it in."

"It's not that, I can't shoot Jan Di."

"Jun Pyo, these aren't real guns!" yelled a highly annoyed Yi Jeong.

"Still! Okay I can still go for the others."

Just then, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo had received their first shot. Before they could see who it was, the culprits had already hidden themselves.

* * *

Woo Bin and Ga Eul spotted Ji Hoo and Jan Di who were on a tree and aimed at them. Ji Hoo and Jan Di jumped down and managed to escape Yi Jeong' shot. Woo Bin successful took a shot at both Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo.

"Yes! We're on fire!" cheered Ga Eul.

"So Ga Eul, how's the porridge shop coming along?"

"Fine, the other day we had fifteen customers. That was a first," said Ga Eul while scanning their surroundings.

"Hey you wanna play a game?" asked Woo Bin.

"Uhm…sure."

"It's like a first thing that comes to your mind quiz game. Helps people bond and stuff," explained Woo Bin.

Ga Eul nodded in response. It seemed kind of interesting.

Woo Bin took out a neatly folded piece of paper and opened it.

"Okay so for the first couple of questions, all you have to say is true or false."

"Alright" said Ga Eul before she signaled Woo Bin to come with her as they needed to change hiding places. To her disappointment, Ji Hoo managed to take a shot at them.

"Ga Eul, have you had sex with over two hundred women?" asked Woo Bin reading from the paper.

"What?!" said Ga Eul, shocked by Woo Bin's question.

"Oh sorry, wrong quiz," said Woo Bin as he put that piece of paper back in his pocket and took out another one. He also took out a red pen.

"During your lifetime, you have failed a class?"

"No, I mean, false."

Woo Bin scribbled something on the paper with his pen and then continued.

"Intelligence is the most important quaity in a man?"

"False"

"A guy should always, always pay for the dates?"

"False. Look out!" Screamed Ga Eul but her warning came too late, Jandi had managed to shoot them.

"Cheating is alright?"

"Of course not! False"

"The brand of a shampoo doesn't matter that much?"

"True."

Woo Bin put a red cross next to that question.

"It's alright to gain weight, after you have landed a guy?"

"It's not about landing a guy…you shouldn't…."

"It's just a true or false question Ga Eul."

Ga Eul wasn't sure what Woo Bin was trying to do. When it came to Woo Bin, she could never be sure. He was a peculiar guy. What was he writing on that piece of paper? She thought to herself, but realized that she

probably wouldn't want to know the answer.

"True, I guess."

Woo Bin made another cross next to that question.

"Up until now, you have had at least twenty boyfriends"

"No! How can you even ask that?"

"I'll take that as a false. Now, here are some multiple choice questions"

"Sunbae, I think we should just focus on the game, we've been shot twelve times already."

"Come on please…please….please," pleaded woo bin

"Fine, what's the next question?"

"Your first relationship ended because:

a. you got bored.

b. you cheated.

"I did what?" asked Ga Eul slightly pissed.

"Let me finish."

"c. he wasn't manly enough.

d. he cheated.

e. Other reason. If so what?"

"Other reason"

"And that was?"

"Next question!" replied Ga Eul sternly.

"You can tell me that later…"

"A guy who cares about his looks is:

a. a narcissistic

b. hot

c. gay

"Woo Bin sunbae, that's very offensive!"

"Sorry, hear the other ones out."

Woo Bin put a +2 extra credit next to that question.

d. your dream guy"

"None of these," replied Ga Eul.

"That's not in the options."

That statement earned him a glare from Ga Eul.

"Okay I'll create that option just this once okay?"

"A guy who gets attention from a lot of women:

a. deserves to be kicked in his man business.

b. is an ideal boyfriend.

c. should be tied to a bed and whipped with a chainsaw.

d. not to be blamed.

e. who cares because Woo Bin sunbae is so sexy."

Ga Eul tried not to notice how bizarre some options that Woo had mentioned.

Right then every other team took six shots at them.

"Woo Bin sunbae we're up to eighteen shots!"

"Calm down Ga Eul, just answer me and I'll be out of your hair."

Ga Eul sighed and just decided to answer. Woo Bin would just pester her until she did.

"Is not to be blamed as long as he doesn't flirt with them when he's in a relationship"

"Arrange these in order of importance in a relationship - Time, romance, physical stuff, trust, important deep conversation, hanging out, flirting"

"Flirting?" asked Ga Eul.

"You know, things like baby I love you, you're so gorgeous, blaa…blaa..."

"Important deep conversations, trust, time, romance, hanging out, physical stuff, flirting"

"Hanging out is important to you?"

"One of the things that keep a relationship afloat is the friendship element. Hanging out maintains that element. If throughout the relationship your friendship is unbreakable then there are higher chances that your relationship will last."

"Interesting, well, tell me this… Arrange these in order of importance in your life- Love, work, family, friends, me time, entertainment, money, pride"

"Me time…"

"Me time's your first one? How come?"

"The first person you should love is yourself. That doesn't mean that others aren't important. But if you don't treasure who you are how can you expect that someone else would."

"I guess that's true…go on…"

"After me time is love, family, friends, pride, work, money, entertainment."

"I know, we're probably all the entertainment you need."

"Yes, yes you are."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't necessarily a complement"

I have to stay impartial. Stay impartial, chanted Woo Bin to himself.

"This is a short answer questions. Do you think that a guy with a shaky bad relationship should not be given another chance? Defend your answer."

* * *

Jun Pyo was highly proud of Jandi's performance. She and Ji Hoo had managed to shoot the other team several times, without getting hit. Jun Pyo wouldn't mind his girl winning, especially after noticing that she hadn't

taken a single shot at him, underneath the entire pretense, hid a highly romantic and loyal girl.

"Yi Jeong, man it's time to switch places."

Yi Jeong, who was busy looking at Ga Eul and Woo Bin, was only half listening. With every passing moment, Ga Eul's facial expressions were turning more perplexed? Or pissed? It was hard to tell from this far.

However, he could make out that she looked unhappy. He was getting worried what Woo Bin was saying to her. He knew his mate could go a little out of line sometimes. He was used to it, but a sweet simple girl like Ga

Eul might feel uncomfortable.

"Yi Jeong, let's move." His partner insisted.

* * *

"Well, I don't think someone's past defines who they are. People change, circumstances change. Only because they had a shaky relationship in the past doesn't necessary mean that they can't have a successful

relationship in the present."

"Nice." Woo Bin was pleased with her reply. He has chosen well.

"Now for your essay question: What are your views on wussism?"

Some of Woo Bin's questions were weird; some were downright offensive, others invasive, this was one was just plain confusing. Luckily Jun Pyo rescued Ga Eul by successfully taking seven shots at them.

"Mr. Song, your team is out," declared Mr. Young, the referee.

"See you later, sunbae," said Ga Eul, while making her way to stand next to Mr. Young.

About fifteen minutes, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo were out. Jandi and Jun Pyo won the game, although by a narrow margin.

* * *

**Author's note: Hi guys, sorry for such a long chapter but there was just too many events planned. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell us in the reviews. Remember to stay awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay so the teams for the sack race are Ga Eul and I, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo sunbae, Yi Jeong sunbae and Woo Bin sunbae. Everyone grab a sack. Mr. Young will blow the whistle, indicating the start of the race. Everyone has to stay behind the yellow line," explained Jan Di.

Ga Eul grabbed a sack, got in and then shifted to make room for Jan Di. Both of them held the ends of the sack and were watching bodyguard Young, closely waiting for their cue to start. Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo on the other hand, were fidgeting a lot. Even though the sack was big enough to fit both of them, they were having trouble staying still. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong was having a lot of problems. If they were together in one team, friction was inevitable.

"I am not going to get in a sack with a wuss," teased Woo Bin

"I am not a wuss! And I'm not thrilled to be in a sack with you either!" retorted Yi Jeong.

That went on for a while until Jan Di got frustrated and managed to get them to go inside their sack. Even though both Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were now in the sack, Woo Bin was now tearing out the sack fibers and he kept planting them in Yi Jeong's hair. Yi Jeong was extremely bothered by his hair being ruined like that. He kept brushing it off, but the cycle continued. The race had already started but Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were still focused on their own little battle. Jan Di and Ga Eul were in the lead and were working well together. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo had severe coordination problems. When Ji Hoo was moving left, Jun Pyo was going right. When they were moving in the same direction, their speed almost never matched. Ji Hoo wanted to take small, controlled, careful steps while Jun Pyo was adamant on taking larger leaps to get to the finish line. So the duo kept falling. By the time Woo Bin and Yi Jeong realized that the race had started, Ga Eul and Jan Di were already very close to the finish line. They both took a hop forward but just fell to the ground because Woo bin had already torn most of the sac while he was 'decorating' Yi Jeong's hair. There wasn't enough left for them to be able to move forward. As expected Jan Di and Ga Eul won the race while Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo were thirty steps behind them. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were still at the starting line.

"I'd say good game but Woo Bin sunbae and Yi Jeong sunbae didn't make it past the starting line, and Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo sunbae fell more than the number of steps they took," said Jan Di.

"Jan Di –ah that's mean!" complained Jun Pyo.

"Winning is not everything," said Ga Eul

"But it's still very important," replied Jan Di.

All of them just decided not to reply to that comment. Working day and night in med-school brings out the competitive side of a person. Besides, it was a terrible game, not well played at all. Jan Di and Ga Eul could have gone into the kitchen, made themselves a snack and they still would've won.

_oOo_

"Woo Bin this is so not funny!" yelled Yi Jeong.

"What are you talking about, you look adorable. I'm telling you, the ladies, they totally dig that look," replied Woo Bin.

"What's all this yelling abo…" said Jan Di unable to finish her sentence.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, what's up with your costume? And Woo bin sunbae why are you wearing a cut up box?" asked Jan Di.

Both Woo Bin and Yi Jeong started yelling out explanations for their costumes.

"Okay, calm down you two! One ridiculous costume problem at a time. Woo Bin sunbae, you go first."

"I couldn't find anything appealing last minute. So I came as Yi Jeong. I'm a pot!"

"Oh please, my pots look nothing like that. The edges are not finished, it has no texture and it's not made of clay!"

"Okay let me make it clearer, what my costume really means."

He took out a black marker and wrote 'I'm Yi Jeong' on the front side of the box and asked Jan Di to write 'I'm a pot" on the backside. She refused to do so, so he settled for writing it on the front.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, explain why you're dressed like that," said Jan Di.

"Woo Bin hid my costume and replaced it with this pink bunny costume. I was originally going to come as the famous potter Jon Kane"

Jun Pyo came excited to show Jan Di his costume. He was dressed in a shabby, raggedy white shirt paired with old brown pants. He had worn a blond wig and was practicing a signature pose that he had memorized. While he was walking towards Jan Di, he would pause for some time, spread his arms out wide, while he stared into the horizon.

"Oh my god, you came as the Easter bunny!" said Jun Pyo looking rather excited.

"Jon Kane, I came as the famous potter Jon Kane."

"That's how the famous potter Jon Kane looks like?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Woo Bin sunbae stole his…Uhm Jun Pyo…I know I said that you should use your money to help those in need but I never told you to start wearing their clothes…why are you wearing that?" asked Jan Di.

"Jan Di, I'm Jack from the movie Titanic"

"I see… Oh look Ga Eul's here."

Ga Eul was dressed in a white blouse with a heart in the middle and a baby pink skirt. She was wearing a fuzzy angel halo on her head and was carrying a plastic bow and arrow in her hand.

"Ga Eul, you look cute. Are you supposed to be some sort of hybrid between a fairy and an archer?" asked Jan Di.

"I'm cupid."

Jan Di gave her a quizzical look that prompted her to continue.

"I didn't have anything particular in mind and it made Jun Pyo sunbae so happy."

"Ga Eul, shoot me! Shoot me with your arrow!" cried Jun Pyo joyfully.

Ga Eul shot Jun Pyo with her plastic arrow while he giggled like a child.

Ga Eul was going to ask Yi Jeong about his costume but then she noticed that he was throwing Woo Bin death glares. That was all the explanation that was needed.

"Jan Di…you came as a doctor?" asked Ga Eul noticing Jan Di's costume.

Everyone was too focused on Yi Jeong's costume that they hadn't paid much attention to Jan Di's.

"Do you get it? See what I did there?" asked Jan Di.

Everyone shook their head, gesturing that they had no clue what Jan Di was talking about.

"I'm studying to be a cardiologist and I came as a pediatrician," said Jan Di smiling proudly at her supposed joke.

"Oh….." replied everyone in unison.

"Where's Ji Hoo sunbae? He's been working for a very long time?" asked Ga Eul.

"He's working on the finishing touches of his costume," replied Jun Pyo.

Just then, walked in, the only person who had made his costume himself. Well, not completely true, as Woo Bin also made his costume himself. That is, if that would be counted as a costume.

"You're a sleeping bag!" everyone chorused.

Ji Hoo nodded his head to confirm their guess. His costume was very well made. It looked like it was sown by a professional tailor. It was a deep red sleeping bag with a cushiony surface, completely reflecting his personality.

"Yi Jeong….very manly," commented Ji Hoo.

"Jon Kane! I was supposed to be Jon Kane!" defended Yi Jeong.

"I think so far, Ji Hoo sunbae has the best costume," said Ga Eul.

Everyone agreed, he did work very hard on it.

"What are you talking about? My costume's very unique," said Woo Bin.

Everyone just ignored him and went to eat breakfast.

_oOo_

"Okay, the rules of the game are simple. Each person states something they've never done, and the people who have done it, pick up a chit. For example, if I say- never had I ever been to Paris, everyone who has, which is probably the F4 members pick up a chit. Any questions? Okay then, let's start," said Ga Eul.

"I'll go first. Never had I ever refused to play strip poker," said Woo Bin.

"Woo Bin sunbae, I'm pretty sure no one has asked you to play strip poker," said Jan Di.

"Well yeah, but I've never technically refused," replied Woo Bin.

Woo Bin was just not going to let that go, they all knew. So, Jun Pyo decided to go first.

"I'll go first. Never had I ever slept for eighteen hours straight" said Jun Pyo.

"That was one time! I was very tired and you're totally targeting me," complained Ji Hoo.

Jun Pyo simply shrugged his shoulders and according to the rules, Ji Hoo picked up a chit.

"Do an imitation of three people while the others guess."

Ji Hoo did the moonwalk and pretended to rotate the rim of a hat.

"Michael Jackson!" guessed Jan Di.

"Correct."

Then he took Ga Eul's hand in his and said:

"Are you okay, you want me to call a doctor?"

"Why? What happened to her?" asked Yi Jeong.

Everyone, including Ga Eul gave Ji Hoo a questioning look.

"Well, it must've hurt….when you fell from heaven!"

"Woo Bin! Woo Bin! Woo Bin! That's his pickup line," yelled Jun Pyo excitedly.

"Okay now for the Grand Finale….." said Ji Hoo trying to maintain the suspense.

Ji Hoo straightened his back and fixed his posture. He curled his hands together and wore a proud smirk.

"Shinwa's heir does not need friends. If he pleases he can remove the word friendship from the dictionary…"

All the other F4 members had started to say that speech along with Ji Hoo.

"…Shinwa is made for bigger things! It's made itself capable of being the most successful company of Korea. And I, plan to keep it that way. Tell that to your young master and his turd friends, secretary Jang."

"Yeah, yeah we know who it is, it's my future mother in law," said Jan Di with a groan.

"I'll go. Never had I ever been a wuss," said Woo Bin.

"I'm not a wuss! I'm not picking up a chit! Why do we even let him play?" said a fuming Yi Jeong.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, why don't you go next?" suggested Jan Di.

"Never had I ever eaten street food," said Yi Jeong.

Jan Di, Ga Eul and Woo Bin picked up a chit. At that moment everyone turned to look at Woo Bin, who was extremely focused on looking at his chit.

"Write-_I finally came out of the closet_ on your Facebook page," read Yi Jeong, snatching Woo Bin's chit, beaming with contentment.

"Mr. Young, please fetch us our phones," requested Yi Jeong, unable to wipe that huge smile off his face.

"Just wait, you'll pay, you'll all pay!" Woo Bin retorted.

Bodyguard Young did as he was told.

Everyone watched while Woo Bin typed that he couldn't lie to himself anymore. This is how he was born. It was time to accept the truth and come out of the closet. I'm sorry girls! Everyone stared at him, curious as to why would he write such a detailed status. As if he had read their minds, Woo Bin gave an explanation.

"If you're doing something, do it right."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Ga Eul, you go next," said Woo Bin.

Ga Eul did the chicken dance, although people were still hung up on Woo Bin's confession. Their phones were continuously vibrating with likes and comments. He'll have a lot of things to deal with once they got home.

Jan Di opened her chit and everyone leaned in to see what it said.

"No .no. no. no, she can't do that!" said Jun Pyo.

"Jun Pyo, she has to," said Woo Bin.

Jan Di sang "Oh no, Oh no, you've touched my soul and I can't help falling too fast for you. Can you hold on a bit, stop before we go? Cuz I might need a moment, and I wouldn't wanna spoil it, oh no…" in a sensuous voice. Jun Pyo covered Woo Bin's ears while begging Ga Eul to cover Yi Jeong's. Ji Hoo was asleep, so there was no problem there.

"I'm starving, how about lunch?" said Jan Di.

"Well its Ga Eul and my turn today. So I guess we'll head to the kitchen," said Woo Bin.

_oOo_

"Hey Ga Eul, there's something on my mind that's been troubling me for a while. Do you think you can help me with it?" asked Woo Bin.

"I guess….What's troubling you?"

"Well I was just wondering… Have any of your relatives been through a heart attack?"

"No…why did that happen to any of your relatives?"

"Nope, just wondering. How about Alzheimer's or obesity, ormale pattern baldness? Wait, that doesn't matter. Answer about the other two."

"Not really…Uhm why are you…wait what are you writing down?"

"It's nothing. Now were any of your blood relatives ugly?"

"Sunbae!"

"Is that a yes or a no? You gotta give me clear cut answers Ga Eul."

"Just fry the eggs and don't talk to me."

"Come on you are about to be Yi Jeong's….I mean you're his friend, so I'd really like to get to know you. Okay how about pathetic fashion sense, anyone got that?"

"I'm not answering you."

"Diabetes? Are you in any way related to Ji Hoo or Jun Pyo?"

"No of course not."

"No for?"

"I'm not related to any F4 member and I had an uncle who had diabetes. Happy?"

When she thought Woo Bin couldn't get any weirder, he always managed to prove her wrong.

"Uncle who had diabetes….minus one point…" said Woo Bin in a low voice but loud enough for Ga Eul to hear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I said the eggs are done"

_oOo_

"Okay, my turn. Never had I ever made out with someone in the kids play area of McDonalds," said Woo Bin.

Everyone was about to move on to the next question until a chit was drawn.

"What? No one was there and I went to go sleep on the bouncy castle," explained Ji Hoo, stretching to keep himself awake.

"Ji Hoo, that's disturbing," commented Woo Bin.

"And her lips just magically fell on yours," scoffed Yi Jeong.

"Okay, let's try to get past it. Read the chit sunbae," said Ga Eul

"Tell a random person, you don't know that you love them. Remember to be persistent," read Ji Hoo.

They all walked to get to a place where there would be more people. They all signaled Ji Hoo to go after a particular girl.

"Wait, Uhm ….miss…It's about time that I admit that I have fallen deeply and irretrievably in love with you."

As that girl started to walk away Ji Hoo yelled after her.

"My love is pure! Don't leave like that!"

"Well, that went well," said Yi Jeong which earned him a slight punch from Ji Hoo.

"Anyway, I was saying, it's not what you guys think!" explained Ji Hoo.

"Okay, never had I ever tried weed," said Ga Eul.

They had decided to continue the game and were only half listening to Ji Hoo. It's best to finish most of the game while he was awake.

"My girlfriend at that time had come back to Korea after three months.." Ji Hoo defended.

Everyone nodded.

"Of course you haven't. Ji Hoo's asleep all the time, so where would he come across marijuana. Yi Jeong is…" said Woo Bin.

"Woo Bin sunbae, don't start," said Ga Eul.

"As I was saying, Jun Pyo would get grounded if he saw a picture of weed and our Jan Di is studying to become a doctor," added Woo Bin.

"Actually…."

Everyone's mouth hung open. _You? What the? How the? When the? _ Everyone chorused.

"It was just once", explained Jan Di.

"She saw me asleep on the bounce castle, and lightly touched her lips to mine," interrupted Ji Hoo."

"My friend gave me brownies and forgot to tell me that there was weed in them. So that's how I ended up trying weed," Jan Di continued.

"Wow… life doesn't make sense anymore!" said Woo Bin in a daze.

"Jan Di-ah pick up a chit" said Ga Eul.

"Eat Jun Pyo's snack," read Jan Di.

That statement sent shivers through their spines. They were trying to control the churning of their stomachs. Jun Pyo on the other hand had not yet noticed the big insult that was slapped on his face.

"Okay who slipped this chit in here?" asked Jan Di.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders pretending to be oblivious to the identity of the culprit.

Seeing that she had no choice, Jan Di picked up the smallest cookie she could spot in the container. She thanked God for the wonderful life she had been given and plastered a fake smile on her face while looking into her boyfriend's twinkling eyes. Woo bin hummed patriotic music while Jan Di slowly took a bite of that cookie.

"Mmmm…. it's really good," said Jan Di trying to spare Jun Pyo's feelings.

_Respect._ Everyone mouthed silently, except for Jun Pyo, who thought that his cookies probably were delicious.

"Okay, I haven't gone yet. Never had I ever gone hiking," said Ji Hoo.

Ga Eul and Woo Bin picked up a chit.

"By the way, it was nothing icky. No kids were there. It was just one slight touch and then we left. I swear," defended Ji Hoo.

"Yah, yah, ok," everyone chorused.

"Say this tongue twister, five times, very fast."

"She sells seashells by the sea shore," Woo Bin chorused.

"Ga Eul, open your chit," said Jan Di.

"Eat Jun Pyo's cookie."

Ga Eul took out a cookie to eat. While she was bringing it to her mouth, a tornado of thoughts was spinning through her best friend's head. If she stopped Ga Eul, Jun Pyo would be hurt. On the other hand, Ga Eul might not be able to pretend to like the cookie as well as she did. Ga Eul had just touched the cookie to her mouth when Jan Di acted. She quickly knocked it out of her hand.

"Your cookies belong to me," she told Jun Pyo.

Being the crazy romantic he was, her boyfriend thought that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said.

"Ok. Now that we all have recovered, let's continue with the game. What, she did take a bite!" Jan Di defended.

Nobody was brave enough to argue, so they just moved on.

"Never had I ever kissed someone on the first date," Jan Di continued.

"Ooooooh," said Woo Bin.

"What are you Oooing about? Pick up a chit," said Yi Jeong.

Both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin picked up a chit.

_oOo_

"I demand my right to pursuit of happiness"

"No!" the group chorused.

"Come on, I'm trying to make a memory over here."

"I told you sunbae; none of this can be videotaped!"

"Just this once. I mean, Yi Jeong's gonna sing _Can't help falling too fast for you_ in a sensuous voice! That's the good stuff. I didn't even get to watch when Jan Di sang it because of Jun Pyo's claws covering my ears."

That earned him a glare from Jun Pyo. To Woo Bin's dismay, he couldn't videotape Yi Jeong singing that song.

"Woo Bin sunbae, open yours" said Ga Eul.

"Do ten pushups while the person on your right is sitting on your back."

All of them turned their eyes to look at the person sitting on Woo Bin's right.

"One…Two..Two and a half….He's falling asleep! He's falling asleep! Getting heavier! Wake him up! Somebody wake him up!"

"I think we should load Ji Hoo up with some cough syrup. You know, so he can have a nice nap. He's been so tired lately" said Yi Jeong with a vicious glint in his eyes.

"And that's ten. I'll go next. Never had I ever been in a car accident," said Ga Eul.

"If you're a girl than do the chicken dance and if you're a guy then dance to Beyoncé's- All the single ladies." read out Jun Pyo, being the only one who had been in a car accident. For the first time they were all glad that Ji Hoo was asleep; this would bring back bad memories for him. Ga Eul didn't know the story of how his parents died.

Bodyguard Shin, please play the song 'All the single ladies' by Beyoncé.

_All the single ladies,( all the single ladies)_  
_All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_  
_All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_  
_All the single ladies Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club (club), we just broke up (up), I'm doing my own little thing._

Jun Pyo tried his best to sway his hips to the music. However, everyone is not born with Woo Bin's daring and shameless personality.

"Great job hun. Uhm…..Never had I ever skipped school," said Jan Di.

Everyone's gaze shifted towards the young lady who had picked up the chit. Woo Bin had also picked up a chit but there was no surprise there.

"What? It was just once. For_ very_ important reasons," answered Ga Eul.

"Your eyes would be blindfolded, while everyone's hiding. The people who are hiding are not allowed to move from their hiding spots. The person who has picked up this chit has to sing itsy bitsy spider and find three people," read Ga Eul.

Ga Eul's eyes were blindfolded while everyone went to hide.

Everything was going on smoothly. Ga Eul was using a poking stick to prevent herself from crashing into something. It was when she approached Ji Hoo's sleeping form that things went out of hand. Seeing her friend in danger, Jan Di ran towards her at lightning speed. A split second later, Yi Jeong, who was hiding behind the tree on which Ji Hoo was leaning, came towards Ga Eul, hoping to steer her away from Ji Hoo. However, in her haste, Jan Di crashed into Yi Jeong, who lost his balance and stumbled into Ga Eul. They both fell on the ground, Yi Jeong on top. This scene almost brought tears into Woo Bin's eyes. He had gotten more out of this trip than he could have hoped. He and Jae Kyung had just begun matchmaking and Yi Jeong had already pinned Ga Eul to the round. Granted, not romantically, but still, he had.

It took a minute for the trio to gain their composure. After both the girls had apologized profusely to Yi Jeong, and all of them were inspected for injuries by a concerned Ji Hoo, the game continued.

"Propose to the person on your left. Bodyguard Young will decide if your proposal was satisfactory.

(32 minutes later)

"Your presence will add meaning to my dull life. You taught me the meaning of love. Please, accept my proposal," begged Woo Bin, staring intensely into Yi Jeong's eyes.

"Nope," said Mr. Young.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," he told his bodyguard.

"I use to be the commander of our team, now I'm stuck here babysitting teenagers. Among all the things I had to do these past years, this is the least distasteful."

Another five minutes past.

"I accept the proposal. Can we leave now?" begged Yi Jeong.

_oOo_

"Come on Mr. Young, just one phone call," pleaded Woo Bin.

"My apologies young master, but I cannot permit that."

After finishing 'I had never' the group had taken a small break. Woo Bin had decided to use this time to call Jae Kyung. He had so much to tell her, but his bodyguard wasn't cooperating.

"Whatever your salary is, I'll double it"

"No"

"Triple it"

"Young master, you do not hold the power or the ability to raise my salary."

"I'm practically your boss you know, I can get you fired for such kind of behavior."

"Oh no, now I'll have to live on the streets," came the sarcastic reply.

"Ugh, I hate you!"

"Mr. Young, please give him his cellphone."

"As you wish, Ms. Chu."

"Sunbae, I don't know why is it so important for you to talk to this girl, but I've seen you sneaking around all day and since you're going through all this trouble, I think you deserve it. Make it quick"

Ga Eul observed his expressions to see how he reacted to her guess.

"Thanks. Uhm…how did you know it's a girl"

"I didn't," said Ga Eul as she turned to walk away.

Yi Jeong, take care of this one, said Woo Bin to himself before he dialed the number.

_oOo_

"Okay so this game is one of my favorites," said Jan Di.

"What's it called?" asked Woo bin.

"That's the problem. It has a very weird name and both Ga Eul and I don't remember what it's called. We've always referred to it as the game with the weird name."

"Okay so let's play the game with the weird name," said Jun Pyo.

"Alright now listen up everyone. We're going to be divided in two teams. One team will give the questions while the other one would be receiving them. Remember how Jun Pyo, Woo Bin sunbae and I played the one good and one bad thing about each person game. Well, the remaining players which are Ga Eul, Yi Jeong sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae will be on the receiving team this time. You guys will pick up a chit. Each of these chits will contain categories. My team which is basically Jun Pyo, Woo Bin sunbae and I, will ask a question based on the category. You'll get what I'm talking about as we start playing. Ga Eul, Why don't you go first?"

Ga Eul picked up a chit and read out her category which was Take Action!

"Oh I have an idea. Ga Eul, go to a supermarket take food from someone else's cart and when they notice, say- Oh that wasn't on the shelf?" said Jan Di.

Ga Eul did as she was told and it was hilarious. The best part of hanging out with commoners is that you don't have fun partying or drinking. You have fun while doing crazy things with your friends.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, wake up and pick up a chit," said Ga Eul.

"It says time trial. What's that?" asked Ji Hoo.

"It's like a punishment that'll last till the end of the day," replied Ga Eul.

"I know! Ji Hoo you can't sleep till the end of the day," suggested Yi Jeong

"No!"

Seventeen minutes later when Ji Hoo was finally done screaming, the game was continued.

"Yi Jeong sunbae you pick one up," said Jan Di.

Yi Jeong picked up a chit and stared blankly at his chit. As if reading his pale expression Woo Bin quickly snatched the chit from Yi Jeong's hands. He read the category – Past.

"It says 'take action'," said Woo Bin holding the chit in his tightly closed fist.

"Action card? What should we make him do?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Yi Jeong, call up Jun Pyo's mother and after that repeat whatever I say, on the phone" said Woo Bin.

Following Woo Bin's directions Yi Jeong performed the task.

"Monday nights and I feel so low. Count the hours, they go so slow. I know the sound of your voice can save my soul. Do let me down, I'm losing my mind. Baby, just give me a sign and now that you're gone. Who am I without you now? And I can't….Beep. Uhm guys she hung up the phone."

"That was epic," said Jan Di.

"Thank you. This is Song Woo Bin, bringing you the epicness Monday to Sunday, mornings and..."

"Yeah, sunbae…the moment's over…" replied Jan Di.

"Ji Hoo, go again" said Jun Pyo.

"Inner revelations" read Ji Hoo.

"I've got a good one. Ji Hoo, what, other than work, can keep you up all night?" asked Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo smiled and confidently said, "someone worth waking up for."

The girls smiled at this sweet revelation while the guys complained about the biggest insult they had just been given.

"So we're not good enough for you?" said a highly crossed Woo Bin.

"What do you mean when you find someone that's worth waking up for. Who are we to you Yoon Ji Hoo?" interrogated Yi Jeong.

"Woo Bin was right. It is difficult to tolerate Yi Jeong. Good job Ga Eul," replied Ji Hoo with a smirk.

"Settle down everyone. Ga Eul-ah, your turn", said Jan Di before the situation could get worse.

"I got Past" said Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul, tell us…" was what Jun Pyo was going to say before Woo Bin cut him off.

"I'll ask. Ga Eul, Jan Di has told us that all the guys she had shooed away from you were complete losers. Was there at least one, who managed to catch your eye? Tell us about him" said Woo Bin.

"Well…there was this one guy. He wasn't actually pursuing me. May be he was intimidated or maybe he just didn't like me. I don't know."

"Go On."

"His name was Joshua. He was born in UK and that was why he had an English name."

"British accent. Sexy, very sexy," commented Woo Bin, while sneaking a look at Yi Jeong, who, at this point, had become very interested in the grass.

"I think it's Yi Jeong's turn now," said Jan Di. She too was feeling a little uncomfortable.

Before Yi Jeong could draw a chit, the game was interrupted by a sudden visitor.

A man dressed in formal suite and a tie was standing at the door. He had a bandage on his head and arm, but other than that, he looked healthy. Ga Eul turned towards, Jan Di, but she too seemed clueless about his identity. Woo Bin made his way to this man. Shock written all over his face.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

_oOo_

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed. One thing we hoped to get out of the trip was a development of Ga Eul's and Woo Bin's relationship. It didn't go exactly as planned, but we kind of like it. Also, we have made the characters older than they were in the series. So,**

**Who do you think the man at the end of the chapter is?**

**What about the past scares Yi Jeong so much?**

**What was your favorite part?**

**Tell us your guesses in the reviews. And remember to stay awesome!**

**PS the joke about Jandi's costume is inspired from the show 'Friends.'**


	8. Chapter 8

The funeral was a small one. Just like she would want it to be. Only her family, the F4 and Jan Di were present to bid her a final goodbye.

Jun Pyo was having a difficult time trying to calm Jan Di. He knew that at this point, there was nothing he could say that would make her feel better.

"What had she ever done to anyone. Why her! Why did it have to be her!"

However, fate showed no sympathy. A single tear rolled down Woo Bin's right cheeck. If you were to ask anyone, they would tell you that throughout their entire life, they have never seen him cry. She hadn't known her for a long time. However, in the little time she did, she knew that he was like the brother she never wanted; Although, would always cherish. Ji Hoo's eyes were wide open shocked by the scene in front of him. He had never expected something like this to happen. Woo Bin decided to say a few words in honor of the victim , their dear friend whom they all had lost.

"We can all agree that no matter how many people we meet and how much time will pass, we could never ever find someone like her. She was full of dream and aspirations. All was snatched away from her in a second. But life goes on, and she would want us all to be happy. And remember her with a smile, while keeping in mind that she died doing what she loved. I'm sure there are many things all of us would have wanted to say to her, if we were given some time before she passed..."

That was the breaking point, after that Yi Jeong had snapped. He rushed towards her coffin and took her hand from under the white cloth that covered her. He kissed her knuckles and murmured softly.

"Goodbye Ga Eul- yang. I'll never forget you."

Yi Jeong wanting to see her face for one last time, slowly removed the cloth covering face. EternalSnow and monsoonmyth jumped out of the coffin laughing hysterically.

" We're sorry dear readers, exams just ended and we're in a crazy place right now. So what did you think of the fake funeral. Tell us in the reviews! Scroll down to read the actual chapter."

**_oOo_**

"What happened to you?" Woo Bin asked.

"Nothing, it's just a scratch. Tell me, how are you? It has been so long since I have seen you. Do you still like fishcakes? What about chocolate mousse, is that still your favorite dessert?"

"Dad! You have a bandage on your head, stop asking these ridiculous questions! How did this happen?"

"Nothing, a small fight. It's nothing. Tell me about college. How was freshmen year? My son, all grown up, a sophomore now" he said while caressing Woo Bin's face.

Woo Bin really wanted more information about his dad's injury but realized that he would have to wait. It had been a long time since he had seen his dad. His grandma wasn't keen on him visiting often. Saying that his dad and granma didn't get along was an understatement. Woo Bin loved his dad and cherished the little time they got to spent together.

"So, how long can you stay, dad?"

"An hour, after that the nurse might figure out I'm gone," he shrugged.

Woo Bin would have laughed, but he wasn't sure his dad was kidding.

**_oOo_**

"How about a regular game of basketball? It's been a while since we've played" suggested Jun Pyo.

Everyone agreed to that idea. Moreover, it would cheer Woo Bin up and might take his mind off his dad's injury. Basketball was amongst his favorite sports. Team Woo Bin is awesome (WIA) consisted of Woo Bin, Ga Eul, and Jun Pyo. Team Yi Jeong is a loser (YIAL) was comprised of Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo. If it were any other day, the team names would have started another classic Yi Jeong-Woo Bin war. However, both the people knew exactly when and when not to cross the limit. The teams huddled up to discuss their strategy.

"Okay Jun Pyo, you go for Ga Eul, Yi Jeong can take Woo Bin. I am going to go after Jan Di," instructed Ji Hoo.

So the game began. Woo Bin had managed to make several baskets. However, Ji Hoo's team was quite strong too. Basketball was a sport in which all the F4 members excelled in, making the scores very close.

"Yi Jeong stop trying to take the ball from Jan Di. Let her score this time. You go Jan Di! Score! I'll hold on to Yi Jeong."

"Jun Pyo its okay. It's just a game. I'm pretty sure Jan Di will forgive both of us. Let go of me! By the way, Ji Hoo, get the ball."

Jan Di was about to toss the ball in the basket until Ji Hoo snatched it from her, making the final basket.

"Okay I think we're done with basketball. I guess Ji Hoo's team wins," declared Woo Bin.

"That means our team members get a wish that has to be fulfilled" reminded Ji Hoo.

"What? Really? You people seriously need to tell me about the consequences of losing before we start playing," complained Woo Bin.

Yi Jeong went to his car, and came back with a shirt which he handed to Woo Bin.

"You have to wear this till the end of the day."

Woo Bin put on the shirt, which had _I'm Yi Jeong's Bitch_ written across the front in a large font. On the back side it said _I love Clarrise, _with a picture of Clarrise on it.

"I must ask… So, you have been carrying that around?" asked Ga Eul.

"You have no idea, how long I've had this T-shirt," replied Yi Jeong.

"That douche; he sure is crafty," remarked Woo Bin. Even though Woo Bin was not fond of being cast as Yi Jeong's bitch, his admiration for such imaginative and innovative ideas had always put him in a dilemma.

"I've got an eye on you Yi Jeong. Hold your breath for the revenge that will be bestowed upon you."

"Okay…putting the creepy talk aside, Jun Pyo what's your wish?" asked Jan Di.

"You have to go on a date of my choice, after this trip is over."

"Come on Jan Di. He's been asking for it for the past three days," urged Ga Eul.

"That leaves Ji Hoo sunbae."

"So that there are no objections, I would like Mr. Young to review the rules. Mr. Young, does anywhere in the rules does it say that my wish can't apply to everyone?"

"No, it doesn't."

"I don't like where this is going," said Jun Pyo.

**_oOo_**

Jan Di, you take the red sleeping bag. Jun Pyo, you get to be the pink cushion. Yi Jeong can be dressed as this wonderful blanket while Woo Bin can be this sheet

Is this why it took you so long?" asked Woo Bin.

"You didn't work very hard on my costume, did you? A blanket with a hole for my head," complained Yi Jeong.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, you got to admit. Going through all this is a cry for help. It's borderline insanity" commented Jan Di.

"I don't wanna be a pink cushion! How come Ga Eul doesn't have to dress up in these weird bedding costumes," whined Jun Pyo.

"She never made fun of sleep or tried to separate me from my precious beauty sleep. Now silence!"

Ji Hoo smiled evilly, then throwing each of them a pillow, he said, "From the top."

All the people, excluding Ga Eul were performing a dance routine, swaying to the music of a song that was chosen and personally recorded by Ji Hoo.

"Sleep is good, Ji Hoo is our king," they all chorused.

**_oOo_**

After everyone was well rested, they proceeded towards the next activity.

"Okay, so there aren't many rules to this game. You have to look for clues, follow them so you could find your next clue that will lead you to the destination of the object we have to find. As you all know, each of us were asked to give one of their belongings that could be hidden. Which one was chosen has been decided by Mr. Young. Oh and before I forget, Mr. Young told me that after we figure out the last clue we need to come to him first and get something. I don't know what that something is. I guess we'll have to see," instructed Ga Eul.

"Teams will be Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. I don't want to separate the Gu-Geum couple again. The Gu can be such a pain in the ass. The other team will be Woo Bin, Ga Eul and I" said Yi Jeong.

"I guess Yi Jeong and I can be the captains," suggested Jun Pyo.

To everyone's astonishment, Woo Bin nodded in agreement.

Both the teams were given their first clue. Jan Di opened up the chit and read the clue to her team members.

"IN THERE LAY SOMETHING, SHE COULDN'T PUT TO HER LIPS.

WHEN PRESENTED THE CHANCE, THE PROTECTOR HAD FLIPPED."

-oOo-

On the other hand, Ga Eul read out their first clue to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin.

"THE CLUE LIES WITH SOMEONE, WHO STANDS TALL AND STRONG.

HE WON'T HESITATE TO PUNCH THOSE WHO MESS WITH THE SONG."

"Mess with the song? Do we know anyone who is extremely passionate about a song? Maybe it's about Ji Hoo. He's pretty crazy about his music. He loves Beethoven," revealed Woo Bin.

"But I think he likes Mozart more," added Yi Jeong.

"What is his favorite? Coldplay? Greenday? Black Sabbath? I know, Beyonce!"

**_oOo_**

"Who is this protector person?" wondered Ji Hoo.

"Do you think it has something to do with a movie character?" suggested Jun Pyo.

"It says 'she' so it's a girl. There is something, she couldn't put to her lips. Why not?" asked Ji Hoo pondering on the given clue.

"The protector had flipped, when this so called girl put something to her lips."

"I know where our next clue is," said Jan Di.

She sprinted towards the location without turning back.

**_oOo_**

"Baby I like it , the way you move on the floor. BABY I LIKE IT. Come on and give me some more. OH YES I LIKE IT. Screaming like never before," sang Woo Bin.

"He is getting louder with every verse", yelled Yi Jeong, trying to talk over Woo Bin's loud voice.

"BABY I LIKE IT. I, I , I, LIKE IT. I love that song!"

"Let's focus on the other line. This person is someone who's tall and strong," Ga Eul suggested, hoping to distract Woo Bin before he dismantled their eardrums.

"Well I'm the strongest amongst all of us, and I don't have it," said Woo Bin.

"You're not that tall. And I don't think that when someone looks at you, the first thing that comes to mind is look that's Woo Bin; He's tall and strong. If the clue said whacked up and crazy, then we'd have to search you," commented Yi Jeong.

"I got it! It's one of Woo Bin's men. His bodyguards are tall and strong. They will hurt you if you mess with the Song. By SONG they mean Song Woo Bin," explained Yi Jeong.

"But which one is it?" asked Ga Eul.

The trio set out searching for Woo Bin's men. They searched for the next clue and made a couple of them feel very uncomfortable, until Woo Bin spotted the strongest and the most heavy-built bodyguard and retrieved their next clue.

"HE CARRIES HER AROUND, EVERYWHERE HE GOES

WITHOUT HER HIS DAY, IS LIKE A WILTED ROSE

SHE FRESHENS THE BREEZE THAT'S WRAPPED AROUND HER.

SHE STANDS ON DIRT WHILE CLAY SURROUNDS HER."

**_oOo_**

The trio followed Jan Di to the kitchen. She took out the container that had Jun Pyo's cookies and as promised, laying there was their next clue.

"For the record, I had not flipped when Ga Eul was about to eat that cookie."

"Seriously Jan Di, you came rushing like a tornado. We thought you spotted a bear," replied Ji Hoo.

"Why does everyone keep insulting my cookies? Were they that bad?"

"No Jun Pyo, they were nice. That's why I took it from Ga Eul."

Ji Hoo took out the piece of paper and read out their next clue.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, THE LOVER DECLARED

LAY A FINGER, AND I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR HAIR.

THE CLUE LIES ON THE LAP, OF SOMETHING HE TREASURES

A WARNING, THIS LOVER IS CRAZY BEYOND MEASURES."

"What is this supposed to mean? It sounds like something that's taken out of one of Jun Pyo's movie collection," exclaimed Jan Di.

"Now, now let's insult each other later," recommended Ji Hoo.

"Clue lies on the lap of something he treasures. Is it a person? Or is that supposed to be figurative?"

"Okay. We know this person is possessive and kind of crazy."

"That doesn't really narrow it down much," sighed Jan Di.

**_oOo_**

"While clay surrounds her! I can't believe they would use one of my pots. A pottery piece is art, not a prop to be tossed in a game!" exclaimed a horrified Yi Jeong.

Things did not get better from here. Yi Jeong began to restlessly pace the floor, all the while mumbling something about the sanctity of art to himself.

"I'm a little worried," Ga Eul whispered to Woo Bin.

"Don't worry, he was born crazy. Ignore him and focus."

"Is it Clarrise? No, I have her heavily guarded. Is it Patricia? Did you touch Patricia? Did You? Answer me, Song Woo Bin," he said walking towards Woo Bin with an accusatory glare .

"It says freshens the breeze around her, sunbae. It can't be a pot."

"Carries her everywhere he goes," Woo Bin mumbled this line to himself, then, suddenly, his face lit up.

"I know where our clue is," he declared.

**_oOo_**

"May be, it's Clarisse. Yi Jeong is crazy weird about her," suggested Jun Pyo.

"No, he didn't bring her on this trip," informed Jan Di.

"Chopping of someone's hair. That's a weird expression," commented Jun Pyo.

"He's right. That's the clue. When have we heard someone threaten to chop anyone's hair? Come on let's think."

"This person has to be Woo Bin. I remember him saying something like this," said Jun Pyo.

"He said this to Yi Jeong! When he asked Woo Bin if he could borrow his car. Woo Bin is obsessed with his yellow car. There was this huge fight. For a split second we thought they both were fighting over some girl. Until Woo Bin made it very clear that they weren't," reminded Ji Hoo while being disturbed by the memory along with the others.

They made their way outside when Jan Di stopped in her tracks.

"That's Yi Jeong's car. They are totally cheating!"

"Jan Di-ah, which car freshener do you want, strawberry or pine?" asked Jun Pyo.

The group drove to Woo Bin's car. Luckily Woo Bin wasn't around; so they managed to retrieve the clue by getting one of Woo Bin's men to open his car.

I'LL PROTECT MY BELOVED, THE HERO PROCLAIMED

IF SHE IS WOUNDED, YOU'LL BE IN PAIN.

SCAN YOUR SURROUNDINGS. FOCUS YOUR GAZE

THE CLUE LIES WHEREVER, FAIR MAIDEN HAD STAYED," read Jan Di.

**_oOo_**

"I thought that was the gardener," Ga Eul whispered.

"No, I remember him. He was on the skiing trip! He had clutched his plant really tightly," Yi Jeong recalled.

"He is in love with that plant but is a master with event management and writing poetry. So I have appointed him as the official F4 party planner," explained Woo Bin.

On seeing them approach, he clutched his plant closer. When they touched his plant, a look of pure horror crossed his face.

"We just want the chit that is buried in…her. We don't mean her any harm," Ga Eul assured.

After what seemed like forever, he let Ga Eul look inside his plant and just like Woo Bin had said, their clue lied buried in the soil.

"OPPOSITES ATTRACT, TO WHAT EXTENT YOU ASK?

SOME MIGHT SAY THAT THEIR ROMANCE WON'T LAST

BUT THESE STAR CROSSED LOVERS WERE UP TO THE TASK.

THE BOND THAT BINDS THEM IS THE STRONGEST GLUE.

BEHIND THE HEART LIES YOUR NEXT CLUE," read Yi Jeong.

"Are these characters from some movie?" Woo Bin asked.

"On the top of my head I can think of Titanic, or maybe Romeo and Juliet," Yi Jeong added.

"I don't know. The previous clue was related to us. So I would assume this would be too," suggested Ga Eul.

"I don't know if Yi Jeong and his pot would count as star crossed," snickered Woo Bin.

Yi Jeong was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even retaliate.

"Star crossed lovers, it's got to be Jan Di and Jun Pyo!" he exclaimed.

On hearing that, Woo Bin raced towards Jun Pyo's parked car. He soon spotted him walking with Jan Di.

"Hey buddy," he greeted, flashing Jun Pyo a smile.

Woo Bin put his hand on Jun Pyo's waist and slowly began to lift his shirt.

"What the hell!" yelled the highly surprised Jun Pyo.

Due to the element of surprise, Woo Bin had succeeded in lifting up Jun Pyo's shirt till his shoulders.

"Tell me where our clue is. It's supposed to lie on your heart," demanded Woo Bin searching the other boy's chest for their clue.

"Woo Bin sunbae, let go of him!" screamed Ga Eul.

With a lot of effort, Yi Jeong and she managed to keep Jun Pyo from strangling Woo Bin.

"Ok, so that happened," said Ga Eul, who was still a little shaken.

"How about we look in Jun Pyo sunbae's tent?" she advised.

**_oOo_**

"That was insane, even by Woo Bin's standard. I'm beginning to wonder if the text was right. Perhaps he's really coming out of the closet," shuddered Jun Pyo.

"Maybe he found out about his car," suggested Ji Hoo.

"You can never tell with Woo Bin sunbae. He is kind of…nuts."

"Yah, he is. Let's focus on the game. Who is this hero person?" wondered Ji Hoo.

"For some reason this reminds me of you, Jun Pyo," said Jan Di.

"Well, he was trying to protect you in all the games we have played. In basketball, he held on to Yi Jeong so you could score."

"So if I'm the fair maiden, the clue is wherever I have been. Let's check the basketball court."

**_oOo_**

"There is nothing in Jun Pyo's titanic costume. Let me check his romance movie collections. Perhaps it's in his CD cases," suggested Woo Bin.

"But the clue said behind the heart. What could that mean?" asked Yi Jeong.

As if hit by a sudden revelation, Ga Eul took off.

"Maybe she had to pee," suggested Woo Bin, who was holding on to one of Jun Pyo's favorite movies: Love has no boundaries.

Yi Jeong ignored him and followed her. He found her in Jan Di's tent, holding on to a heart shaped picture frame of the Gu-Guem couple.

"Behind the heart referred to the heart shaped frame. Very good Ga Eul."

She smiled and handed him the chit that had their final clue.

"OVER HERE, IS WHERE STORIES HAVE BEEN RECITED

AFTER A LONG TIME, PEOPLE HAVE UNITED.

MEMORIES HAVE BEEN CHERISHED, NEW BONDS HAVE BEEN MADE.

HERE'S THE PLACE, WHERE MANY DISCUSSIONS TOOK PLACE.

BOTH YOU TEAMS, GRAB YOUR SHOVELS AND HURRY

CUZ THIS IS THE SPOT WHERE THE HIDDEN TREASURE IS BURIED," he read.

"Where is Woo Bin?" she asked.

**_oOo_**

"There is nothing in the basket. Ji Hoo sunbae, did you check the ball?"

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Well let's go check some other place," suggested Jun Pyo.

"May be it's in one of the places we hid for laser tag," suggested Ji Hoo.

They drove to the place they had played laser tag. After a quick search they discovered the chit glued to a tree trunk.

"OVER HERE, IS WHERE STORIES HAVE BEEN RECITED

AFTER A LONG TIME, PEOPLE HAVE UNITED.

MEMORIES HAVE BEEN CHERISHED, NEW BONDS HAVE BEEN MADE.

HERE'S THE PLACE, WHERE MANY DISCUSSIONS TOOK PLACE.

BOTH YOU TEAMS, GRAB YOUR SHOVELS AND HURRY

CUZ THIS IS THE SPOT WHERE THE HIDDEN TREASURE IS BURIED," read Jun Pyo.

**_oOo_**

After a ten minute search Yi Jeong and Ga Eul finally located Woo Bin.

"So what's the next clue?" he asked.

Snatching the chit from Yi Jeong, he said, "It talks about reciting stories so I assume it's talking about the stories that were told around the fire we built."

"That's not far from here," Yi Jeong alleged.

"We need to get something from Mr. Young first, right Ga Eul?" added Woo Bin.

Ga Eul nodded in confirmation.

**_oOo_**

Jan Di's team ran to get the aforementioned thing that they were supposed to get from Mr. Young and raced towards their final destination. But to their disappointment, Yi Jeong's team had beaten them to it. Mr. Young handed each member a shovel. When Jan Di's team arrived at the destination, they noticed that Ga Eul appeared to be holding the treasure in her hand. She and Yi Jeong appeared to be in the midst of an argument. They moved closer so as to be able to hear them.

"I can't believe you would hide this!" exclaimed Yi Jeong, holding a distorted pot in his hands.

"It might not be pretty, but it's a memory of your early work."

The pottery piece was what Ga Eul had made the day she had broken up with her boyfriend. It was in very bad shape. Thinking it to be useless, she had given it to Woo Bin's men to hide as the treasure.

"I'm sorry," she said, stretching her hand out so he could return the piece to her.

"No way, young lady. I'm keeping this."

**_oOo_**

"Now, the time we all have been waiting for. The tennis game. Jan Di plays against Jun Pyo while Yi Jeong plays Woo Bin. Hold it in guys. That leaves Ga Eul and I."

"I didn't know you liked tennis," inquired Jan Di.

"Actually sports is one of the things I do not excel or possess much experience in," responded Ji Hoo.

"I would ask why but it might take a while and honestly, I'm a little scared," commented Yi Jeong.

"Yi Jeong. Just stop talking. Oh my God, you're embarrassing yourself," whispered Woo Bin.

He and Jae were trying so hard to make Yi Jeong seem like an appealing mate. However, they couldn't do it if Yi Jeong kept sabotaging their plan. Yi Jeong had known Woo Bin for years, but there were still times when he couldn't make sense out of what Woo Bin did or said.

"I guess Jun Pyo and I can start," said Jan Di enthusiastically.

All the other members watched as the Gu-Geum couple played against each other. Every single member of the audience had realized one thing that moment. No matter how different this couple was individually, they both wanted the same things out of life: Jan Di's victory. This tennis match was no different. They all watched as Jan Di effortlessly creamed Jun Pyo while he happily gave up his manhood.

After Jan Di's victory, Yi Jeong played Woo Bin. To Woo Bin's disappointment and Yi Jeong's triumph, Yi Jeong won the match. Although, Woo Bin made several successful shots aiming at Yi Jeong's head. So in a way, they both were winners.

The final match of the first round was a short one. Ji Hoo was not being modest when he said that he didn't know how to play. It became apparent when Ga Eul beat him fifteen to zero.

"Okay now since Ga Eul, Yi Jeong sunbae and I won. We can toss for who has to play only one more game," said Jan Di.

Yi Jeong won the toss so Ga Eul had to play Jan Di. Woo Bin wondered if this was how their tennis matches usually went. She had managed to bring out the ferocious, crazy competitive side of Jan Di that they all knew too well. However, in spite of scaring everyone to the core, Jan Di lost the match.

The final match was between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. No one dreaded this moment more than Woo Bin. The Gods of fate could be so cruel at times. He had to do something. Desperate times required desperate measures. The match was intense as both the players were extremely good. Ga Eul was initially in the lead until Yi Jeong had started to catch up. That was when Woo Bin decided to put his plan into action. Woo Bin helped Ga Eul make several shots by shooting spitballs at Yi Jeong. Until he ran out and settled for throwing Jun Pyo's cookies. For some reason, those cookies didn't prove to be as useful as Woo Bin thought it would be. Yi Jeong's scores kept adding up.

"Woo Bin sunbae. Stop that! You know how heavy those cookies are. Someone could get hurt," whispered Jan Di.

The match took a different twist. The group watched as the last five balls were tossed that could end up being the tie breaker, determining which player would be victorious.

"Oh my God, I know it's just for fun but I'm dying here," said Jan Di unable to control her excitement.

The final ball was missed and the game had ended.

"Good game, Ga Eul yang. Congratulations, you're quite an opponent."

**_oOo_**

"This game has three levels. In the first level, you have to find your partner while you're blindfolded. Whoever finds their partner first will get to choose their challenge from among the three choices: walking to the finish line while having one foot tied to your partner, wheelbarrow, that is one person walking on their hands, while the other is holding on to their legs, or the third option which is to have one partner sit in a trolley while the other pushes it to the finish line. However, the person in the trolley has to say a tongue twister continuously. If they mess up, they have to go back to the starting line and start over. In the second round you will walk from the finish line to the starting line while holding a balloon between you and your partner. In the third round, you will hold a balloon between you and your partner while dancing to the finish line. The pairings are: Me and Jan Di, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and Woo Bin and Ji Hoo," explained Jun Pyo.

Woo Bin's heart did little summersaults when he saw that Yi Jeong located Ga Eul first. He touched her hair and by the texture guessed that it was her. Woo Bin wondered if during pottery lessons Ga Eul's long hair touched Yi Jeong's arm. Thinking about this made him miss Jae, she would have loved this. Unfortunately, the other people weren't doing so well. Jun Pyo had spread his arms wide so as to be able to know when he was near a person. While this technique wasn't bad, he knocked over Ji Hoo in the process. With a little difficulty, he helped Ji Hoo up. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, being the first to find each other, chose the easiest task, the trolley. Woo Bin watched Ga Eul get into the trolley. For some reason instead of pushing her forward, Yi Jeong was standing there talking. Woo Bin wished they would speak up. He was having difficulty eavesdropping.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had the easiest task. They could easily win this round and get a head start on others. Their chances of winning would have been high if it wasn't for one thing: Ga Eul's ankle had swollen up a little. She was having trouble walking.

"Are you sure you want to do this. We could stop the game?" Yi Jeong suggested.

"No, it's just a little sprain. I can walk. It would just freak everyone, and Jan Di would go into her doctor mode." They both shuddered at thought of that.

"In this round you can carry me in the trolley. We'll walk slowly in the other rounds," she suggested.

Yi Jeong eventually gave in.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. This tongue twister is hard.

If you must cross a course cross cow across a crowded cow crossing, cross the cross course cow across the crowded cow crossing carefully," she read.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo were the second couple to find each other. They chose the leg tying.

Jan Di was so hell bent on winning that she was practically dragging Jun Pyo along.

"Jan Di, slow down. We are going to fall."

"Slowing down is for losers. If we lose this, I'm leaving you."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were having the most trouble. Being the last couple to find each other they got the hardest task: Wheelbarrow. It not only required arm strength but also coordination. Woo Bin had plenty of arm strength but Ji Hoo was having trouble holding on to him. In the process of trying to keep a hold on Woo Bin, Ji Hoo accidently removed Woo Bin's shoe.

"Yoon Ji Hoo! How hard can it be? I'm not that heavy. Put some strength into it, chicken arms," commented Woo Bin who had fallen on his face.

In response to his rudeness, Ji Hoo threw Woo Bin's own shoe at him. With a sock on one foot and a shoe on the other, Woo Bin continued to walk on his hands.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were having a little trouble. Ga Eul had messed up the tongue twister three times already.

"Calm down. The others are still a few steps behind us. We can do this."

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were the first to finish. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were a few steps behind them but Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were catching up. Just when Jan Di was five steps away from the finish line, Jun Pyo fell. Not wanting to come in last, Jan Di dragged him the rest of the way.

"Ahhhhhhh! Jan Di what's the matter with you!"

"We are here, quick, get up."

She helped Jun Pyo get up and the inspected him for injuries. She dusted the grass from his clothes and then handed him the balloon.

"You're fine? Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Good, come on, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul have started already."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's head start didn't come in handy. Due to her injury, they were moving at a snail's pace. They had already dropped the balloon and were forced to start over.

"You really shouldn't walk. Let's call it quits."

"No, it would disturb the whole game and I hate quitting."

Yi Jeong sighed.

"You're as unreasonable as Woo Bin, you know that?"

That earned him a chuckle. She looked radiant when she laughed.

"Alright, if you insist on continuing…" He kneeled down on both his knees and said, "Hop on and place the balloon between you and my back."

Ga Eul felt a little weird but gave in after a little coaxing. Normally having a guy give her a piggyback ride would be unthinkable but somehow it didn't feel this weird with Yi Jeong. Perhaps it was because of his concern for her or maybe it was because she knew how pure his intentions were. When she first met Yi Jeong she pegged him to be a player but the more she got to know him, the more she realized that Woo Bin sunbae was right, he was a sweetheart.

Little did Ga Eul and Yi Jeong know that Woo Bin's eyes were watching them intently.

"Woo Bin, focus. Stop going in that direction! What's up with you?" asked an irritated Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin was trying to spy on Ga Eul and Yi Jeong but Ji Hoo was not cooperating. Who cared about a stupid game when romance was blooming nearby? Boy, he wished he could talk to Jae now.

Since Yi Jeong and Ga Eul had to start over, Jan Di's team was in the lead. Jan Di was so determined to win that even Ga Eul's piggyback ride didn't distract her much, much being the keyword.

"Why is that necessary? What a player. I have to talk to him after this."

Jun Pyo was scared for his friend but knew that anything he said at this point would worsen the situation. So he just did his best to win. A victorious Jan Di was a happy Jan Di. Fortunately for Jun Pyo, Jan Di and he won this round.

"We get to pick the first technique. I know, lift me up so that my legs are wrapped around your waist then do normal ball dancing."

Jun Pyo did as he was told.

After the Gu-Guem couple, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin reached the finish line. They put the balloon between them and began dancing, that if what they were doing could be called dancing. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were lifting their hands into the air while performing a half disco. Jun Pyo described their dance as trying to fire bullets in the air, Jan Di as poking an invisible someone in the eye and Yi Jeong thought Woo Bin just had to pee.

The last couple to finish the second round was Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong, are you ok?"

"Yah, I'm fine. I'm more worried about how to get through this round without hurting your leg."

He thought for a minute, and then said "put your feet on mine. We'll do regular ball dancing."

Yi Jeong was taking it ridiculously slow. He didn't want to hurt her in anyway. Winning was the least of their concerns. To her credit, Ga Eul tried to not put all her weight on his feet and attempted be as less of a burden as she could.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were the first to finish followed by Jan Di and Jun Pyo and then by Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

"Technically Young Master Song and Young Master Yoon won, but, what they did can in no way be called dancing. So the winners are Ms. Geum and young master Jun Pyo."

"You so did that on purpose," said Woo Bin.

"I did no such thing," Mr. Young smirked.

Jan Di hugged Jun Pyo with happiness.

"We won."

On remembering her behavior, the happiness slowly drained from her face.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'll make it up to you."

With that said Jan Di took Jun Pyo's face in her hands and kissed him on his lips. Her boyfriend's face lit up. She has kissed him in front of everyone. This was so romantic. There little moment was interrupted when Jan Di saw Yi Jeong. She ran towards him, all the while fuming. Sensing the danger, Ga Eul sprung to Yi Jeong's defense.

"My ankle had gotten sprained during the tennis match. It's nothing major, don't panic."

"Why did you still play?"

"Jan Di, you know I don't quit."

Jan Di heaved a sigh. Ga Eul's determination was annoying at times. She turned to Yi Jeong and muttered thanks. She then made her way towards her tent, but was stopped midway by Woo Bin.

"Now do you see what I mean?" he said

"Ok, Yi Jeong is sweet and definitely cares for her so I won't foil your plans. But I won't help you and I most definitely won't give you Ga Eul's blood sample."

"Jan Di, wait."

"What?"

"How about a urine sample?"

This earned Woo Bin a death glare.

**_oOo_**

Ga Eul was all packed up. It was time to say goodbye to this place. This had been the most amazing weekend. Before she left she had one more thing to do. She made her way to the kitchen, grabbed a box from the freezer and made her way to Yi Jeong's tent. She found him in the midst of packing. It took him a while to notice her.

"Hi. Packed?"

"Yah, listen, I wanted to thank you for saving me on the ski trip and for letting me win the tennis game… and for the balloon game."

"I didn't let you win."

Ga Eul just flashed him a smile, and then handed him a box.

"It's cupcakes. I made them myself."

Yi Jeong opened the box and tried one.

"These are really good."

He was about to take another one but was interrupted by Woo Bin.

"Cupcakes, bro, how did you know?"

Woo Bin took and stuffed three cupcakes in his mouth.

"These are delicious," said Woo Bin talking with a mouth full of cupcakes.

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. We had no internet connection. Thanks to Cari- Bum, Tristan Thompson and SAP for your reviews. We really appreciate the effort. Did you miss us?**

**So,**

**What did you think of the fake funeral and Ji Hoo's special dance?**

**What was your favorite part?**

**Please review. We love the support.**

**P.S stay awesome! **


	9. Chapter 9

Woo Bin's wasn't a worry wort. He was hardly tensed about anything. His happy-go-lucky personality was what him made who he was. If something ever did drive him over the edge, he would call a friend, go out, have some fun and he would be back to his normal self in no time. But today was different. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get his dad's injured face out out of his mind. Woo Bin's father, like his son, wasn't the poster child for responsibility, but escaping the hospital to visit his son was crossing a line here. And then there was his grand mom, who didn't even tell him about his father's injury. She and Woo Bin's father weren't really on the best of terms. Woo Bin's mother's family didn't approve of his mother's marriage, having your daughter tell you that she's having a torrid love affair with the mafia head isn't really a mother's dream , and after her death, things just went downhill. It was this family dispute, along with the nature of his job, that kept Woo Bin's father from being a frequent present in his son's life. As Woo Bin grew older, his dad grew more dissatisfied with the little time he got to spent with him and this led to a lot of friction between him and his mother-in-law. Inevitability, their most recent argument came into Woo Bin's mind.

**_oOo_ Flashback_oOo_ **

_So typical of you, only thinking of yourself,accused Woo Bin's grandmother._

_What do you plan to do, keep him away from me forever! her son-in-law retorted_

_One can dream, right? I can't believe you would expect me to go ahead with your madness after everything_

_We didn't spent time together last New Year's, last Christmas, nor his last birthday , or the year before that, or the year before that I have missed so much.__Can you even remember the last time we got to spend proper time together? _

_And why do you think that is?_

_Say it, just say it!_

_**_oOo_ End Flashback_oOo_ **_

The opening of the door brought Woo Bin out of his reverie. His grandmother entered the house, flashing him a warm smile.

"Hello my dear. How was your trip? The look on her grandson's face wiped the smile off her face.

What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Gran, why didn't you tell me about dad?"

"Tell you what, dear."

"That he was injured."

"You don't honestly expect me to tell you every time he gets a little injury now do you? Because if that's the case then his injuries would be all we would ever talk about."

"Gran, he had a bandage on his head."

"He is the head of the mafia Woo Bin...", but seeing the look on his face she paused.

"Okay, I know I seem a little unreasonable. You must think that I'm unnecessarily limiting his access to you. I just don't want his _lifestyle _to affect you."

Just try to get along will you.

"Oh alright," she said as she gave her grandson a hug.

**_ oOo _**

Woo Bin sat in the coffee shop, waiting for Jae. It had been a long time since he had last seen her and would be generally be excited to see her if it wasn't for her tone on the phone. The carefree heiress sounded...serious and knowing Jae Kyung that meant something was wrong. He didn't have much time to ponder as a minute later Jae Kyung walked through the door.

"Hey, did you miss me?" she greeted with her usual smile.

"Of course nobody else get's my humor like you a minute of silence that felt excruciating awkward and out of place so he asked, You seemed a little preoccupied the last time we spoke. Is everything okay?"

"Yah..about that. I have been cut off from my family money for a while.

What? Seriously? What happened?"

"It was my decision actually. At the family gathering we had a while ago, my father's best friend started talking about the company. The conversation moved to its future. From the tid- bits I caught, it was clear that my father wasn't confident about my competency. Later on, I asked him about it and he said that he was worried that I didn't take responsibility seriously. I always travel from one place to another without a care. Apparently, that is not the is not the attitude of someone who is to be the future CEO. So I decided that I will live on my own for a while. Perhaps if I manage to survive in Seoul on my own, people would shut up about my irresponsibility".

"You did this to prove yourself. I kinda get that. People don't take fun and jolly people like us seriously. They don't think we know how the world works."

"As a matter of fact, my parents told me to return when I realize how the world works and that it isn't a fairytale."

"where are you staying?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you, I need a cheap place to stay. I can't live in a hotel forever. I would also need a

job I can while I study. I have no idea how to get about."

"Hey, he said flashing her a smile. I have a great idea. Hold on just let me make a call."

He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"I need a favor, meet me at the F4 lounge in an hour. _he said. _I'll explain later. I have to go."

On hanging up, he turned to his companion and said, Let's go to the hotel and pickup your seeing the confused look on her face he continued, You'll have to stay somewhere till we find you an apartment. My house is pretty much empty and gran would just love you.

After the initial shock wore off, she followed after him

**_ oOo _**

"Listen Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo. I just wanted to tell you guys that I can't make it to our ice hockey game. I'm going to take Jan Di out," informed Jun Pyo.

"Okay call us when she says no. We'll fix the time to meet up," remarked Yi Jeong.

"You don't know what she'll say. She'll come. Watch I'm dialling her number right now."

"Hello? Jan Di, there's this great place that serves the best crab. It's not that far. It's in Hong Kong. What do you mean by that? Ga Eul's birthday is more important than me? More important than our love and all our romantic endeavours? Hello? Jan Di, are you there?"

"She hung up! Wait where did Woo Bin and Yi Jeong go?"whined Jun Pyo.

"I'm not sure. Although they did just run outside,"replied Ji Hoo.

"So, any plans for tonight?"asked Jun Pyo.

"Well I was planning to take a nap on this couch. But I'm sensing that you have something less fun in mind. So, Jan Di said no, huh?"

"She said that it's Ga Eul's birthday and then hung up the phone!"whined Jun Pyo.

"Please tell me that I don't have to walk you through this"

Jun Pyo's puzzled expression urged Ji Hoo to elaborate.

"Jan Di is friends with all your close friends. She hangs out with us often even though Woo Bin and Yi Jeong are weird. In other words she's involved in your life while you know nothing about her friends."

"You're right Ji Hoo. Thanks, I gotta go. There's something I have to do."

-oOo-

"For the last time, Woo Bin. There will be no strippers coming out of the cake!" declared Yi Jeong.

"You never consider my ideas. Give me a good reason. Come on, go ahead. Why not?"

"Ga Eul doesn't want any strippers and it's illegal."

"That's why it's for this special occasion. And, how do you know she doesn't like strippers?"

"It's Ga Eul, she's not a nut head like you. Besides, it's her birthday, not yours."

"I know. You think I am such a selfish friend. I have Ga Eul's interest in mind. They are going to be male strippers, of course," shouted Woo Bin with satisfaction. He couldn't understand what his teachers kept complaining about. He had a beautiful mind with such magnificent, innovative ideas.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! I have a brilliant idea,"said Jun Pyo who had come running, excited to start his plan.

"Jun Pyo, we're kind of busy, so hurry up."

"Well Ji Hoo pointed out that Jan Di knows and hangs out with all of you guys. While I know nothing about her friends."

"That's a touching story, really Jun Pyo" said Yi Jeong.

"I'm not done. So to show Jan Di how much I care, I'm gonna throw Ga Eul "said Jun Pyo, pausing for dramatic effect. However, was then interrupted by Woo Bin's bodyguard.

"Young master Song, Young master So has rejected all your ideas for the party music," informed Mr. Young.

"Yi Jeong! You bossy boots! You can't have everything your way."

"Yes I can. Woo Bin, you have to understand then when I say this, I say this on behalf of everyone. All your ideas are stupid. Besides, your ideas are going to creep Ga Eul out."

"A birthday party!"said Jun Pyo finishing his sentence.

"She's my friend too and I'll have my men throw you out and banish you from this operation"

"We will take part in no such activity," simply stated Mr. Young.

"Would it kill you to just side with me once in a while,"retorted Woo Bin.

"Emergency! Emergency! Young master song! Young master So!"screamed Woo Bin's newly appointed bodyguard, Sang Jae Yung.

_oOo_

"So Ga Eul ,what's this fancy piece of equipment," asked Jae Kyung.

"That's a bowl Unnie," replied Ga Eul awkwardly. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had turned up at her house yesterday with Jae Kyung. He said she was new in town and needed a job. Ga Eul had suggested that she could work at the porridge shop. It only took a minute for her to notice that Woo Bin knew this girl well. They were highly comfortable in each others company. Ga Eul was sure that Jae Ktung was the girl he was sneaking around to talk to on the camping trip. Considering the girl was woo Bin's friend, she was bound to be a little odd.

"Very interesting.. And what would this be?"

"That's porridge. It is what we serve here. Unnie did Woo Bin sunbae tell you anything before he sent you to work here?"

-oOo-

"Mr. Sang, what's the emergency?"asked the trio tensely.

"The drapes don't match with the birds!"

"You got birds to sing for the party. Nice touch my bro."

" Jun Pyo please send some people with Mr. Sang to get new drapes."

"Yes! Yes! This is gonna be a kickass party!"

-oOo-

"And who is this fine piece of work, I am looking at?"

"That will be Jan Di, your co -worker replied Ga Eul. Every time she felt a little weirded out by Jae Kyung's questions, Woo Bins face flashed on her mind. Compared to him, Jae Kyung was strawberry shortcake."

"And who is..." pointed Jae Kyung, unable to finish her sentence as Ga Eul slapped her hand away.

"Don't point at him. That's a very important customer. He's kind of grouchy but he's our only regular!"

-oOo-

"If you were a superhero, your superpower would be being boring and bossy. You'd be Captain Bossy Borington," argued a highly annoyed Woo Bin.

"Complain all you want, but the fountain is going be a chocolate fountain. There will be no champagne pouring out of it, "replied Yi Jeong.

"Okay let's invite all the senior citizens. I don't think anyone else would come to this dull party of yours."

"Ga Eul doesn't drink. Why do you think it's a good idea to get her drunk?"

"And now could be a good time to start. Besides, I'm not going to force her. What kind of friend do you think I am?"

"She likes White chocolate. A chocolate fountain it is, "stated Yi Jeong.

"You seem to know a lot about her,'' said Woo Bin with fluttering eyelashes and a playful smirk.

"Go make yourself useful. Help put up some decorations."

-oOo-

"And after that incident, I learned that living in a cardboard box was not a great idea. The end," professed Jae Kyung.

Both the waitresses watched the young heiress with an expression of wonderment and amusement. She could talk about anything which could be considered both a skill and a flaw. However, no matter how much one tried, it was impossible to dislike her.

"That's very nice Unnie. Can you please take those plates back to the kitchen?" requested Ga Eul.

"I think we better get going. It's almost 8,"said Jandi

"You guys are leaving? But there was this great shushi place I wanted to take you to," revealed Jae Kyung.

"Maybe some other time. I really should go," replied Jandi.

"Come on. It's not that far. I really want to treat you guys as a thank you. Please...,"Jae Kyung requested while batting her eyelashes. She wasn't sure how well that trick would work on women but there was no harm in trying.

"Oh alright. But I can't stay to long."

"Great. Come on, my ride is just outside."

Standing outside was Woo Bin's favourite car. The girls remebered it from the camping trip.

"Unni, Woo Bin sunbae lent you his car?" a surprised Jan Di asked.

"Yah, why?" came the nonchalant replied.

_ oOo _

"Now all that is left to arrange the presents, said Jun Pyo. I wish I had known earlier. I could have gotten her something really special."

Ji Hoo privately thought that that was a good thing. Knowing Jun Pyo he would have probably tried to make a spa in her house or something.

-oOo-

"Uni, slow down!"yelled Ga Eul.

Jae Kyung didn't enjoy driving at this speed but Woo Bin had made it very clear that she had to get there by 8.30. Jan Di would not appreciate it if the party went on longer than midnight and going by what she had heard about Ga Eul's parents, they wouldn't either.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine", the older girl assured. But she had spoken to soon because minutes later a car came speeding towards them. Jae Kyung took control of the wheel and attempted to turn the car. She silently thanked her driving instructor as she turned the car enough to avoid a major accident.

All the girls gasped in horror. They were safe, the car wasn't. It's headlight smashed.

_ oOo _

"Everything looks so beautiful. I feel like I'm gonna cry," said Jun Pyo.

"I know. Hope she'll like it." replied Woo Bin.

"When will Ga Eul be here? Jae Kyung was going to bring her right?" Yi Jeong asked Woo Bin.

"Yah, I'll call her and ask how is that working out."

-oOo-

The girls stood in front of the mechanic shop feeling awful.

"He said the damage isn't much. He said he'll return it by tomorrow,"Jae Kyung gloomily informed them. Woo Bin had entrusted her with the car. She was truly feeling awful.

"Sunbae loves that car. I wish there was somthing we could do tho make it up to him."

On hearing this, Jae Kyung began to pace the floor restlessly. Then suddenly, her face lit up.

I know, she said as she scanned her phone. Opening a document she handed it to the girls to see.

"Samatha, July, April, Rabecca.. they read. Unni? The documet contained pictures of girls in revealing clothing with their names and phone numbers printed below."

"They are strippers,"the heiress answered proudly. Woo Bin would love this.

"Why do you ..."Jandi Began.

"I have been invited to a fare share bachelor on, Woo Bin would love this."

"None of them could deny that this would be the perfect gift. Woo Bin would be thrilled."

After getting over their initial hesitation, the girls began to enthusiastically scan the photographs.

"What do you think of her?" asked Ga Eul

"Nah, she's not his type. I always thought he is more into blondes"

"How about this one? asked Jae Kyung."

"In her special qualifications she states 'icecubes' followed by a wink symbol," read Jan Di.

**_ oOo _**

"Ok, everyone, shush. I can hear her footsteps," Informed yi jeong.

"oooooooh, you recognize her footsteps now," teased Woo BIn.

Murmurs could be heard from outside.

"Unni, where are we?"

"Just keep walking"

"Ga Eul, we barely know this girl, should we really be entering unknown building with her," whispered Jan Di.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine." said Gaeul while opening the door.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Ga Eul," chorused the crowd as the trio entered.

The color from Jan Di's face drained and a look of confusion came across her best friend's face. After regaining her composure, she finally said, "It's not my birthday."

Complete silence enveloped the hall.

"That's the surprise," yelled Woo Bin.

After all of this effort, only Ji Hoo, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were having a relaxed evening. While Ga Eul was having a sip of heavenly white chocolate from the fountain, her best friend was wishing she could drown inside it. Now that her lie had been discovered she was dealing with a pouty boyfriend.

"You lied to me! I can't believe you would do that. Did you not understand a word of the book I lent you. Honesty is the pillar on which a relationship stands."

"Jun Pyo, I m sorry. I just didn't want to go Hong Kong. I had just finished writing an importnt paper and i was really tired. So I lied to avoid a long discussion."

"I'm very disappointed in you Geum Jan Di, using you're best friend like that. I don't know what I would do if Yi Jeong did that to me," butted in Woo Bin. This was met by a glare from the Gu-Geum couple.

"Fine, I'll go."

Everyday was a constant reminder of how the world didn't appreciate his insights. With these thoughts in mind, he made his way to his Jae Kyung.

"Congratulations on bringing the great Jan Di to this party. She hardly goes anywhere after seven."

"Yeah, about that, it came at a price..." began the heiress, thinking this was the best opening to tell Woo Bin about his car.

On the other side of the hall, Yi Jeong was receiving the same news.

"You guys broke the headlights. Man, Woo Bin s going to kill her. I think she's telling him right now."

With this said, he rushed to diffuse the situation

"Well, you did put in repair. I'm sure it'll be fine," said Woo Bin, after an unnerving amount of silence.

"Wait, what, he almost killed me for getting a scratch on it," complained Yi Jeong

"Unni's something really special," said Ga Eul, flashing Woo Bin a smile.

"So, I'm not special! I mean, i get it we have only been friends since we were seven and yet you never let me drive it."

Yi Jeong's pity-fest was interrupted by an unannounced visitor. A tall slender blonde, dressed in a police officer costume came barging in. Woo Bin's bodyguard tailed behind her.

"Ma'am it's a private party. You really can't go in there."

"Now which of you is Song Woo Bin," she said.

"Ma'am you really shouldn't be in here," said the bodyguard, awkwardly.

"It's alright, Mr. Young, she's my guest," clarified Ga Eul.

"I told you Ga Eul liked strippers," Woo Bin whispered to Yi Jeong.


End file.
